Do it
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Alrededor de la extraña amistad, camaradería y romance naciente entre Midorima Shintoki y Takao Kazumi se presentan una serie de conflictos, dudas, complejos y las formas tan extrañas que el amor se presenta ante las personas. Al final del día, cuando el sol se oculta y te preguntas si vale la pena seguir si todo terminará…su voz te dirá "Do it"
1. Hola preciosa

_**OTP Principal :**__ MidoTaka _

_**OTPs Secundarias**__ : AoKaga, KiKuro, MuraAka, HimuReo_

_**Notas aclaratorias del fanfic**__ : Este fic tiene yaoi, yuri y hentai?(?) por igual, por ende algunos personajes son genderbender. Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Murasakibara y Akashi son chicas en esta historia. Los demás permanecen como siempre. Hay variaciones en las OTP's así que no se alerten si repentinamente ven algo que no cuadra, es para aumentar el drama. Las parejas oficiales de la historia fueron aclaradas anteriormente. ¿Eres tan valiente como para, a pesar de saber lo que viene, leer este fanfic? _

_Si lo haces pues bien, me agradan las personas determinadas y rebeldes. ¡Disfrútalo!_

* * *

><p>Todo empezó en el verano de mis 17 años. En ese instante en que la juventud se descarrila en diversos sentidos, arruinan sus vidas y las construyen, sientan las bases de su futuro sin comprender con exactitud lo que viene, sin visualizar a lo que se enfrentarán. Es el momento en que yo, creyendo que jamás me vería afectada por cosas tan mundanas y soporíferas me encontré con que tengo algo en el pecho, algo metafórico claro, y ese algo siente, sufre, late y vive, crece, se destruye y vuelve a latir.<p>

Y es horrible tenerlo y es hermoso a la vez. Es vergonzoso e impropio y sin embargo necesario.

Tan necesario como era ella. ¿Por qué de todas las personas fue ella? Tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas para entenderlo.

**¡Do it!**

_por YisusCraist_

Fue como despertar de un sueño. La ventana del aula estaba ligeramente abierta y el viento soplaba en calma colándose por las rendijas. El profesor daba una lección más de matemáticas mientras el 80% del grupo no ponía atención por ver sus móviles, pensar en otras cosas tan comunes y aburridas, perderse de la oportunidad de aprender algo más. Ellos tienen una vida muy fácil, sí que la tienen. La punta del lápiz se rompió, y entonces pudo ver sus dedos vendados con tal calma y cuidado. La ojiverde entrecerró los orbes y la campana anunció el final de la clase.

—Midorima Shintoki …—dijo el profesor llamando la atención de la chica quien guardaba sus cosas para retirarse a sus labores de la sociedad de alumnos. La joven se acercó a paso lento acomodándose la larga falda escolar que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas. Sus cabellos verdes trenzados estaban en perfecta armonía y esos ojos verdes apenas eran visibles bajo las gafas que usaba. —Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro, profesor.—dijo la joven acomodándose los lentes mientras el salón se quedaba vacío.

—Como sabes a los maestros nos evalúan ahora dependiendo del desempeño de los alumnos —comentó el viejo maestro con algo de seriedad y formalidad —el grupo está dentro de los estándares previstos aunque debo decir que si logra mantenerse así es gracias a sus excelentes notas.

—…—la chica no agradeció el cumplido, solo se limitó a asentir.

—Pero …hay alguien que no ha tenido mejora y solo se ha dedicado a perjudicar el promedio general de la clase. Le pido este favor porque es jefa del grupo, vicepresidenta de la sociedad de alumnos y el mejor promedio del aula —el hombre le miró con algo de súplica en el rostro—¿Podría asesorar a esta joven? Sería de mucha ayuda.

—Claro, profesor —dijo la chica porque, aun cuando no estuviese de acuerdo, era una de sus labores, aparentemente.

Cuando cayó en cuenta el profesor se había retirado agradeciéndole y abrió los ojos sorprendida, en su descuido no había preguntado de quien se trataba pero cuando intentó darle alcance el profesor ya se había retirado. Ya después preguntaría, pensó.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras los alumnos del instituto pasaban a sus costados riendo, charlando, hablando de cosas que hablan comúnmente los chicos de su edad. Tan relajados y tranquilos, apacibles y desinteresados. La ojiverde entrecerró los ojos con cierta rabia, con cierta envidia y esta se disipó rápidamente al sentir que alguien chocó con su hombro. Entonces tuvo miedo, entonces se enroscó mentalmente dentro de un caparazón y apresuró el paso antes de que la persona que fuese se disculpase porque no quería hablar con nadie, no quería enfrentarse al mundo, le temía y odiaba tanto la realidad.

Se agitó un poco en su escape, si así se podía llamar, y llegó hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil donde solía pasar un rato para después partir a la biblioteca. Ella entró al lugar y dentro algunos líderes de diferentes grupos se encontraban en una especie de debate sin sentido.

—Midorimacchi…—dijo un rubio de hermosos ojos dorados. Su figura perfecta y ese brillo que desprendía parecía segador para la peliverde quien le evitaba a toda costa pero parecía ser un imán para el joven modelo, apuesto y popular de la escuela— ¡Midorimacchi!

—¿Qué sucede, nanodayo? —cuestionó la chica acomodándose las gafas cuando el rubio se colocó detrás de ella para cubrirse de los ataques de un moreno.

—¡Sálvame! Aominecchi quiere golpearme y no sé por qué —dijo lloriqueando escandalosamente detrás de ella.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Claro que lo sabes! —Aomine se detuvo frente a la peliverde quien intervenía entre el encuentro campal de ambos chicos sin su consentimiento. Kise Ryouta era el capitán del equipo de futbol mientras que Aomine Daiki era capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Ambos tan opuestos y a veces tan iguales se balanceaban entre la delgada línea de una amistad y una tercera guerra mundial.

—¿Podrán guardar silencio? …no me metan en sus cosas —cuando Midorima intentó separarse del escandaloso dueto Kise la retuvo para que no le dejase — Suéltame.

—No, si no estás aquí seguro me golpeará…—lloriqueó nuevamente.

—¡Te golpearé aunque ella esté aquí. Deja de ser tan cobarde como para escudarte de una chica, Bakise! —le reprendió Aomine.

—¿Bakise? Eso no tiene sentido…—el moreno solo se molestó más al no poder darle alcance mientras Midorima perdía la paciencia.

—Este imbécil se comió los pastelillos que Atsumi hizo para ambos —se quejó entre gruñidos.

—Basta, dejen de jalonearme —en medio de la batalla y del jaloneo los lentes de Midorima cayeron al suelo y un despistado Kise los pisó haciendo que los mismos se partieran en dos.

Hubo un silencio colectivo. Tensión en el ambiente duró por varios segundos en que la peliverde veía sus gafas favoritas arruinadas por el rubio tonto del consejo estudiantil.

—Y…yo…lo..

—Buen día…—una pelirroja entró por la puerta. Su porte y actitud no aligeraba para nada la tensión y entonces Kise solo pudo empalidecer más al saber que la jefa del consejo estudiantil había entrado al lugar. Akashi Sei era quien de cierta forma mantenía el control de la escuela. Los susurros del pasillo decían que esa chica y su autoridad estaban por encima de la del mismo Rector. Hija de un hombre adinerado, educada y talentosa con un carácter tan digno. Akashi era una líder nata.

—Aka-chin … —al fondo del aula una pelimorada comiendo papitas había visto, y sido responsable de cierta forma, por todo el caos ocasionado ahí mismo — Aomine-chin y Kise-chin estuvieron peleando y ellos rompieron los lentes de Mido-chin—esa chica, quien era de considerable estatura, era la presidenta del club de cocina. Una repostera excepcional y atractiva para muchos aunque intimidante para otros.

—Ya veo….—la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y cuando empezó a mirar de mala manera al par de chicos haciéndolos empalidecer el andar de Midorima hacia ella la hizo detener parte de su ira.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó la peliverde con la cabeza un poco baja cubriendo sus orbes con el flequillo. Ni siquiera se dignó a poner una excusa o justificar el por qué deseaba retirarse pero Akashi era muy sensitiva, sabía que el estado de la joven no era por sus lentes rotos, podía leerla fácilmente y deducir que sus ánimos no estaban tan bien porque, aunque Midorima intentara verse fuerte, la mayor parte del tiempo ella era sensible y tendía a meterse dentro de su caparazón para que nadie viene su vulnerabilidad.

—Adelante…mañana te mandaré los detalles de la reunión —la pelirroja se hizo de lado y sin despedirse la chica de cabellos verdes salió a prisa del aula. —Y ustedes dos…—miró al par de tontos. Al menos con la presencia de la pelirroja su altanería y confrontación había menguado — primero…me deben el informe de sus clubs.

—El inf…—el rubio se detuvo, apenas lo había recordado y Akashi fue rápida al notar la duda del joven. — ¡Sí ! Esta misma tarde estará en su escritorio —se puso firme como soltado y Akashi sonrió complacida.

—Lo mismo digo…—comentó Aomine un poco, solo un poco, más tranquilo.

—Excelente…porque de no entregar ese informe ustedes tendrán que ser mis peones para ciertas labores…—ambos chicos tragaron saliva, ser esclavo de Akashi era lo normal pero que ella lo dijera con ese tono helaba a cualquiera.

Midorima cambió sus zapatos por unos tenis deportivos, caminar a casa era la única forma de llegar pues había desarrollado cierto incomodo de subirse a esos apretados transportes, tan abarrotados de personas, por lo que tomaba diariamente camino a su casa caminando o a trote. Se echó la mochila en la espalda y cuando intentó acomodar sus gafas recordó nuevamente lo ocurrido y notó que el mundo allá fuera era borroso…más no era muy distinto a como solía ser.

Anduvo por las calles entrecerrando los orbes verdes, reconociendo siluetas y evitando gente como podía. Se tallaba los ojos un poco y continuaba su andar de la manera más natural que podía. No estaba enojada con Kise o Aomine por lo ocurrido, no estaba enojada con su maestro por no ser claro con sus favores, Midorima estaba enojada con el mundo en general, con toda forma de vida, no quería saber nada de nadie algunos días pero la escuela y las exigencias sociales le llevaban a salir de casa cada mañana con una breña de pensamientos lastimeros.

En la cercanía escuchó pasos erráticos de personas a sus espaldas, unas risas ahogadas que le pusieron de nervios y algo que sonaba como crueles burlas a su persona. Midorima aceleró el paso más ese grupo no desistió y fue tras de ella siguiéndole el ritmo de andar.

—Pero que falda escolar tan larga ¿Qué eres? ¿Monja? —dijo una de las voces femenina.

—Oh no, es la vicepresidenta Midorima Shintoki del 3-B… Bueno, es casi lo mismo —comentó otra de las jóvenes mientras el resto del grupo reía, mientras Midorima fingía que ellas no existían y seguía su paso.

—Midorima-chaaan —canturreó la líder del grupo acelerando el paso y metiéndole el pie haciendo que la peliverde tropezara más no callera. Solo varió su andar y lo detuvo para mantenerse de pie —¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa, pelo de césped?

—Por qué los animales no hablan…y yo estoy loca para hablar con animales —atacó la chica mirándolas fijamente, ofendiéndolas. No podía reconocer sus rostros y sin embargó clavó sus orbes verdes en el grupo que seguramente estaba muy molesto por esas palabras, y no se equivocaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó una de ellas jaloneando a la chica hasta pegarla contra la pared rodeándola con los brazos por los costados para impedirle escapar — que seas la favorita de Akashi-sama no te salvará…

Teniendo a la chica en la cercanía descubrió que ella era una de las líderes del "club de fans de Akashi". Así que esas eran sus causas para atacarlas y esas mismas causas les parecían patéticas. Si ellas tenían admiración por la pelirroja aquella, entre todas, sería la peor forma de llamar su atención. Aunque, admitámoslo, tener la atención de Akashi puede ser peligroso y comúnmente ella tiende a fijarse en personas cuyo talento podría serle de ayuda. Ella solo se rodeaba de la gente del consejo estudiantil el cual constaba de seis personas y entre ellas estaba Midorima con quien mejor se llevaba. Además de eso hablaba con algunas chicas de su grupo pero fuera de ello Akashi no se relacionaba con nadie más.

La chica río ladina al ver que la peliverde no se defendía y cuando se dignó a tomarle de la barbilla y alzarle el rostro a la fuerza de forma amenazante una pequeña piedra golpeando su nuca le hizo quejarse.

—¿Quién hizo eso? —regresó la vista y se encontró con una pelinegra de sonrisa retadora quien cargaba otra piedra en la mano.

—Mira nada más que tenemos aquí… —la piedra subía y bajaba con un ritmo constante. Uñas negras, pulseras varias entre colores oscuros y metal pulcro, una chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles y el cabello negro y lacio como la noche, casi tan largo como el de Murasakibara pero tan radiante como el de Kise. Sus labios pintados de un borgoña oscuro y sus parpados maquillados de un color negro que hacia resaltar el gris de sus ojos. Vestía una falda oscura de tablones y unas botas largas de las cuales apenas y se veían sus piernas firmes. Ella era de temer, ellas debían temer mucho pero sobre todo Midorima quien no pensaba que ese encuentro lo cambiaría todo.

—¿Quién te crees para lanzarle piedras a la gente? —la chica fingió estar pensativa y alzó un dedo para ponerse en posición de lanzar la siguiente roca.

—Bueno… estaba muy aburrida y vi que se divertían molestando a esta chica así que decidí entretenerme molestándolas a ustedes—dijo con claridad haciendo al grupo retroceder —¿Quién será la siguiente?...oh, ya se —entrecerró los orbes sonriendo y lanzó una piedra dando en la pared pero rosando unos centímetros del rostro de una de las chicas a quien hizo gritar —pequeño error pero ya he calculado…esta vez no fallaré en dar a tu bonito rostro.

—Basta…basta —dijo una de ellas emprendiendo el paso a prisa —vámonos de aquí, no quiero relacionarme con salvajes.

—¿Salvajes? ¿Quiénes molestan a otros son salvajes?...oh espera entonces si lo soy —dijo la pelinegra mientras veía como las chicas seguían en su escape. Entonces clavó sus orbes en la peliverde quien era más alta que ella, sonrió ladina mientras la chica se acomodaba sus trenzas y su falda larga, juntaba su mochila y se tallaba un poco el ojo —Hey ¿Estás bien?

Midorima no contestó nada a su pregunta y empezó a buscar su camino entrecerrando los orbes en un silencio total y absoluto. Encontrando más o menos lo que era su ruta empezó a andar pero la otra chica pelinegra le dio alcance.

—Hey…pregunté si estas….—Midorima podía verle con más claridad al ladear la mirada hacia donde ella estaba. La pelinegra se encontraba algo inclinada y aquella duda de su cara se tornó en un rostro sorpresivo y extraño que provocó que la peliverde alzara una ceja esperando a que dijera algo y quitara esa expresión torpe del rostro.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —la pelinegra de aspecto rudo seguía con la boca abierta mientras se incorporaba y la señaló haciendo que la irritación de Midorima incrementara.

—Es que tu…—parpadeó mirando las largas pestañas de la peliverde, ese rostro tan claro y ese cabello perfectamente cortado en línea recta. — eres preciosa.

Midorima abrió los ojos con sorpresa y molestia por la confianza de esa chica desconocida y chistó sintiendo que había perdido el tiempo al detenerse a escucharla. Empezó a emprender el paso y por más que la pelinegra le habló y gritó esperando que retornara o volteara Midorima no lo hizo, solo aceleró el paso alejándose más y más de "su salvadora" mientras el rubor tenue invadía sus mejillas.

Todas esas voces de su cabeza, todo ese odio y rencor se fueron por un instante…era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba de esa forma.

—Aka-chin ¿Te irás con nosotros? —preguntó la pelimorada colocándose la mochila en la espalda. La pelirroja acomodó sus hebras rojas que ondearon suaves y miró a la chica.

—Lo haré.—terminada la reunión y despidiéndose de cada integrante del consejo estudiantil emprendió su andar junto a la pelimorada. Quienes las vieran pensarían que eran buenas amigas puesto que el salir caminando juntas del consejo estudiantil daba para pensar en ello pero la realidad era distinta. Akashi no podía decir que tuviera algo en común con la pelimorada, ella era esa clase de chica inocente y distraída que no miraba su entorno y aquello chocaba con su actitud analítica.

Entonces ¿Por qué ellas caminaban juntas cada día hasta salir de la escuela? La respuesta era él. Himuro Tatsuya alzaba la mano despidiéndose de sus compañeros para encontrar su mirada con la de ambas chicas. Sonrió dulcemente para caminar apacible hasta donde ellas se encontraban y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —la más alta asintió y pronto los tres iban caminando por el mismo sendero.

—Muro-chin. Hoy les llevé pastelillos a Aomine-chin y Kise-chin pero terminaron peleándose… —contaba la chica mientras abría una bolsa de papitas.

—¿En serio? Vaya…—el azabache le escuchaba atento como siempre mientras la pelirroja se limitaba a ir a su lado en silencio absoluto. Ya era como una rutina, nadie hacia preguntas, simplemente caminaban mientras que Murasakibara contaba a Himuro como le había ido en el día, eso había sido desde siempre pues desde siempre se conocían, desde toda la vida. La pelimorada era amiga del chico desde que tenía memoria, siempre estuvo a su lado casi como un hermano.

Llegaron hasta el complejo de casas donde vivían. Estas no quedaban muy lejanas a la escuela, apenas unas cuantas calles, y no eran para nada lujosas u ostentosas si no que se basaban de una serie de pequeñas casas consecutivas que manejaban la misma arquitectura. En la parte de enfrente apenas un pequeño jardín que tenía la misma labor de cochera. No había rejas por lo que, incómodamente para los vecinos, no había tanta privacidad. Caminaron hasta llegar a dos puertas y Murasakibara alzó la mano, Himuro lo hizo igual. Akashi asintió despidiéndose de Murasakibara sin hablar y entró con Himuro a esa casa cerrando la puerta. La pelimorada miró la misma en silencio y entrecerró los orbes perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba siendo usada fingiendo ser amiga de Akashi para que nadie sospechara lo que ocurría, simplemente caminaba entre ellos para que nadie rumorara nada extraño y tan pronto llegaban solo se deshacían de ella. Azotó la puerta de su propia casa, eso la enfurecía mucho sobre todo porque ella siempre estuvo sola con Himuro, siendo amigos, siendo todo y ahora era desplazada. Y todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de digerirlo o comprenderlo.

Murasakibara fue a su habitación, la casa estaba tan vacía pues su madre laboraba hasta tarde, así que decidió encerrarse subiendo música a todo volumen esperando no escuchar lo que en la pared de a lado ocurría, metiéndose bajo las sabanas y perdiéndose una vez más frente a aquella computadora.

Mientras, en la casa de a lado, los cabellos de la pelirroja eran sutilmente peinados por las manos del azabache, acariciados con sutileza y dedicación. Ella, quien era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía ese oscuro secreto. Él, siendo si bien el chico más popular de la escuela junto a Kise Ryouta, ocultaba el mismo dentro de esas paredes, entre aquel pasillo donde caminaban a pasos descoordinados y bajo la iluminación de la pequeña habitación donde Himuro pasaba sus tardes, dentro de esa cama donde el azabache hundía su rostro en el uniforme de la chica quien solo suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios y arqueaba el cuerpo al tacto.

—Pareces tensa…—susurró Himuro levantando un poco la camisa de Akashi, besando su vientre con sutileza mientras ella buscaba relajar el cuerpo perdiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros del chico.

—Fue un día cansado… —comentó mientras el frio de la habitación se adhería a su piel que lentamente era expuesta.

—¿Atsumi te ocasiona problemas? —Akashi negó lentamente.

—No del todo …ella realmente es de confianza ¿No? —los botones cedieron por completo y un delicado sostén rosa con encajes se mostró ante los ojos de Himuro, un par de montañas pequeñas que tenía como pechos y esa actitud autoritaria levemente derrumbada ante el deseo de su mirada.

—¿Temes que alguien se entere de esto? — temer era una palabra impensable para la gran Akashi Sei pero sabía que, si el consejo estudiantil, la sociedad de padres de familia y los maestros supieran que ella tenía esa clase de relación con Himuro no se lo tomarían entre risas y felicitaciones.

—Yo no le temo a nadie…—dijo sentándose y tomando la nuca de Himuro para que se inclinase hacia ella con fiereza —todos ellos son los que me deben de temer a mi…

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué te ocultas?—preguntó Himuro con una pequeña sonrisa, una que le ocasionó cierta molestia a la chica.

—Haz empezado a actuar altaneramente…¿Quieres conocer tu lugar? —el azabache alzó la ceja y negó rosándole los labios.

—Lo conozco…soy solo tu compañero sexual ¿No? — se pegó a ella besándole de lleno, mordiéndole los labios, suspirándole y entregándose al placer que la chica le exigía.

Así eran las cosas entre ellos, tan inmoral y fervientes de deseo. Nada de amor más que un mutuo acuerdo como un secreto que se debía mantener dentro de esas paredes.

—Tch…—chistó el moreno mirando el papel en su mano mientras caminaba por los pasillos casi vacíos de la escuela. Tenía que hacer un informe de actividades para Akashi y eso le molestaba porque Aomine no era un mono de oficina, él era un deportista y como tal quería jugar sin estar yendo a reuniones aburridas, regaños innecesarios y demás. Entre su chistadera y rabietas no pronosticó chocar con alguien quien, de igual forma, leía un papel — Pero que…. ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

El chico frente a él se talló los cabellos retrocediendo, estos eran rojos como el fuego. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su porte era similar al del moreno. Aomine nunca había visto a ese joven, de hecho le llamaba la atención la ausencia de uniforme del otro y su altura similar a la propia.

—¿Excuse me? You should be more careful next time —el Moreno alzó una ceja, el chico frente a él no hablaba su idioma pero sus facciones parecían orientales.

—Dije…que…tengas cuidado, idiota —comentó hablando lento como si con eso el extranjero pudiese entenderlo pero solo hacía que tanto él como el ojos de fuego se exasperaran más para inmiscuirse en una discusión en la que ninguno entendería lo que el otro decía.

— Okay. I thought the people of Japan was nicer…—espetó irritado el Norteamericano.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices —Aomine fue calmando su irritación. Que Akashi le regañase y que ahora tuviera trabajo no era culpa del desconocido frente a él como para descargar su ira. Relajó los hombros más aun con el ceño fruncido decidió preguntar —¿Estás perdido? ¿Buscando a alguien? —pero cuando se dio cuenta el extranjero ya había pasado de él —¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¿Uh? —el pelirrojo volteó a Aomine quien se había quedado muy atrás y este con las manos en los bolsillos volvió a preguntar a ver si con un milagro le entendía.

—¿Buscas…algo? —dijo intentando darse a entender con señas.

—Himuro Tatsuya…—dijo el chico. Aomine alzó una ceja, sabía que conocía ese nombre pero no sabía de dónde. Aomine se talló la cabeza y después de pensar, como si fuese un milagro, le hizo un mohín para que le siguiera. Tal vez en las oficinas escolares podían darle información.

El pelirrojo no tenía otra opción, mucho había batallado para llegar a esa escuela como para ahora retroceder solo por un moreno de mala pinta. Llegaron hasta las oficinas principales, esta tenía dos hileras de escritorios donde los profesores tenían ordenadas sus cosas entre libros, fotos, papeles y demás. Aomine suspiró y volvió a hacerle una seña para que le siguiera hasta que llegaron con una de las secretarias.

—Disculpe…este chico está buscando a un alumno, Himuro Tatsu…—la mujer le interrumpió.

—No podemos dar información de nuestros estudiantes si eso intentan pedir —comentó la mujer regordeta sin dejar de teclear en su computador y no dirigiendo la vista al par de jóvenes. Aomine, por enésima vez en el día, se exasperó. Sabia del mal servicio de las secretarias pero no era un buen día para que no le atendieran, no cuando tenía una montaña de frustración y coraje.

—Escúcheme bien, este chico solo habla inglés, creo que está perdido y dice que busca a Himuro Tatsuya…—la secretaria negó con la cabeza sin dejar su trabajo.

—Lo siento no puedo darles información. Si me disculpan, tengo reunión con el consejo —se puso de pie dejando su lugar y Aomine solo apretó los dientes y los puños queriendo golpear la mesa. El extranjero no entendía lo que había pasado pero por lo visto suponía que los intentos del moreno por ayudarle habían sido en vano.

—Aomine-kun…—una vocecilla se escuchó pero no supieron de dónde provenía —Aomine-kun, yo había llegado primero —los chicos bajaron la vista y se encontraron con una joven de cabellos celestes y cortos, un poco más arriba de los hombros y hermosos ojos del mismo color. El extranjero y Aomine palidecieron ante la aparición y estuvieron por lanzar el grito al cielo.

—¡Tetsu! ¿Por qué siempre apareces de esa forma? —dijo el moreno tocándose el pecho esperando no sufrir un preinfarto. La joven alzó los hombros con desdén.

—He estado aquí desde antes que llegaran pero la secretaria no lo notó…—emitió y miró al pelirrojo. El chico alzó una ceja a la joven de aspecto adorable pero fantasmal por su repentina aparición.

—Hey…él es…—cuando iba a presentarlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si nombre pero cuando iba a preguntar la chica empezó a hablar.

—Hi, i'm Kuroko Tetsuna. —el pelirrojo se sorprendió de que alguien pudiese hablar claramente el inglés.

—Oh. Hi. I'm Kagami Taiga —Aomine solo observó como ellos charlaban naturalmente —Excuse me, I'm looking for my brother, Himuro Tatsuya. You know him?,

— Yes, he is my classmate. I don't know where he live but I have his cell number —la chica sacó su móvil para compartir al pelirrojo el número de Himuro. Kagami se sintió agradecido por la ayuda de la chica y copio el número del teléfono azulado de la joven.

—¡Thank you! —el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia muy graciosa mientras Kuroko hacia un mohín con la mano.

—You're welcome —y así, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, la chica había resuelto el problema del joven extranjero quien se despidió con la mirada de Aomine y partió decidido a llamar a su hermano.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Aomine. La chica alzó los hombros.

—Se llama Kagami Taiga y el chico a quien busca es su hermano. —le palmeó un poco el pecho a Aomine— eso pasa por faltar a tus clases de inglés, Aomine-kun

Y dicho esto la chica se fue dejando a un shockeado Aomine. En ese momento creyó que su encuentro con el extranjero pasaría a segundo plano en su vida pero el destino tenía planes muy interesantes para ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esta fue la introducción de los personajes principales de esta trama ¿Les agrada? Lo de Kagami hablando solo inglés se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, le da un aspecto interesante al desarrollo de la relación AoKaga pues será un lio que ambos se entiendan [incluso hablando el mismo idioma apenas y se entienden]. <em>

_Lo de Midotaka puede parecer rápido. Muchos pensarán "Oh, amor a primera vista" pero no es asi. Creo que Takao es coqueta por naturaleza, muy opuesta a Midorima. Me gustó el aspecto de ambas, son tan diferentes pero una necesita tanto de la otra ¡Me encantan!._

_Y sobre la relación de Murasakibara, Himuro y Akashi la iré desarrollando poco a poco. Los tres tienen una vida solitaria pero que desplacen a Murasakibara es triste ¿no? La trama de los "amigos sexuales" es algo nuevo de relatar y es más común de lo que creen. _

_El Kikuro vendrá pronto, no desesperen_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_pd. Yisus no sabe inglés._


	2. Escucha

_Aquí está la segunda entrega de Do it!. TakaoFem se volvió muy bien recibida, admito que me he enamorado de ella y más de ella junto con Midorima. Me da gusto que a pesar de ser yuri las fujoshis las reciban con tanta calidez. Tuve un pequeño error !Gracias a Poroto-chan por decirme! Murasakibara llama Aomine-chin y debía decirle Mine-chin. !Fue un error mio!, !Mil disculpas! No es la primera vez que me equivoco con las extrañas formas en que se llaman los personajes. _

_Sin más ni menos les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>Así éramos. Cuando la gente nos definía lo hacía con palabras tan opuestas. Cuando nos notaban era de diferente forma, cuando nos querían era con un sentimiento diferente…pero todos eran tan vacíos.<p>

Y es que cuando las personas concentran su vista y piensan que con ver a alguien conocen a las personas es cuando se equivocan, cuando pierden en este juego, cuando realmente son tan pobres y limitados de mente que no saben que a una persona no se le define al ver su aspecto o actitudes si no al escuchar sus sentimientos, sus latidos.

Así éramos, ambos tan opuestos en dos mundos diferentes pero…podía escuchar tu latir cuando pasabas a mi lado y percibir mis sentimientos cuando pasaba a lado tuyo… y unir nuestros mundos tan llenos de prejuicios…y convertir el prejuicio mismo en amor.

En el verano de mis 17 años él me vio…usando el corazón.

_**Do it**_

_Por YisusCraist_

Su porte absoluto, su aura peligrosa y esos orbes rojos como el fuego se clavaron directamente en el par de chicos. Sonrisa ladina y maligna, un miedo compartido mientras sentados de lado a lado rehuían de los ojos juzgadores de la presidenta de sociedad de alumnos. Romper sus reglas es un error, casi tanto como si se mofaran de ella y de su poder como líder. Kise y Aomine temblaban solo un poco, ella a pesar de su estatura era ¿Cómo llamarlo? Apocalíptica.

—De modo que no cumplieron con su deber…—la pelirroja alzó una ceja cruzada de brazos. Los chicos no dieron respuesta y eso es lo que ella suponía —les pedí ayer muy atentamente que hicieran el informe y no han cumplido ¿Me equivoco?... —ahora más valía si responder o la chica se enfurecería más aún.

—Yo…lo siento Akashicchi… —susurró el rubio.—en serio lo olvidé…estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me entretuvieron…

Y así fue. Tan pronto salió del aula el día anterior fue rodeado por un montón de jóvenes que expectantes reclamaban un poco de atención del rubio modelo. Kise Ryouta lo tenía todo y entre ese todo estaban las fanáticas heterosexuales que le seguían con esmero. La escuela dividía a las chicas entre las que amaban a Akashi y las que se desvivían por el rubio aunque entre las del rubio había fieles seguidoras, y un tanto más maduras, de Himuro Tatsuya. El pretexto no le sirvió en absoluto, de hecho podría decirse que empeoró las cosas.

—Yo no pude por ayudar a un tipo que estaba extraviado…—se excusó Aomine. Akashi le miró y suspiró.

—Supe al respecto por Tetsuna. Así que te daré de plazo hasta hoy antes de terminar las clases para que entregues tu reporte —dijo altiva la joven, Aomine se sintió algo salvado y agradecido por el extraño extranjero y la chica fantasma. Kise estuvo por quejarse, era injusto que a Aomine se lo pasaran pero a él no —sobre ti…en vista de tu desinterés sobre el consejo escolar y tu enorme cantidad de faltas a las reuniones te encomendaré una misión…

—¿Una misión? —preguntó tragando saliva y visiblemente asustado.

—Ella no ha aparecido por aquí, aparentemente se ha quedado sin integrantes— Kise escuchó atento a la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, pudo ver en las cercanías a Midorima leyendo un libro y a Murasakibara peleando con una bolsa de frituras ¿Acaso faltaba alguien en la sala del consejo?

—Uh? Es cierto, ella no ha venido —espetó a Aomine confirmando que esa persona hacía falta —y ayer no me comentó nada.

—Para seguir siendo parte de este consejo ella debe conseguir integrantes para su grupo y de no cumplirlo antes de fin de mes será dada de baja del mismo…—retornó la vista a Kise con una seriedad absoluta —irás y le ayudarás a conseguir integrantes, no permitiré que la cantidad de grupos extraescolares se reduzca aún más.

—¿Eh? Pero ¿De quién hablas, Akashicchi? —la chica quien se había girado retornó la vista al rubio con un brillo que le hizo temer más.

—Al miembro número seis del consejo estudiantil. La integrante fantasma —los chicos se miraron sorprendidos a tan emblemático título mientras Midorima suspiraba ante las locas ideas de la presidenta del consejo. Pero tenía razón, Kuroko había ido a algunas reuniones y siendo tan pocos integrantes en el consejo nadie parecía recordarla a excepción de Akashi y Aomine.

Pero con ese mismo caso Midorima pudo recordar su propia misión que era la de apoyar a una chica cuyo promedio estaba descendiendo considerablemente. Y era curioso, Midorima podía recordar a cada uno de los integrantes de su salón pero a ella no. Había recibido un registro del profesor sobre la chica y viendo su cantidad de faltas entendía el por qué. Terminada la reunión y mientras caminaba por el pasillo revisaba el documento ajustándose los lentes que tenía de repuesto, no eran tan cómodos como los anteriores pero tampoco diferían en hechura.

Midorima torció una mueca, aquella no era la única materia donde no le iba del todo bien. De hecho en casi todas estaba con promedio por los suelos excepto en educación física. La chica releyó el papel y alzó una ceja susurrando su nombre.

—Takao Kazumi…—a su lado pasaba un grupo de chicas y una se detuvo. Midorima siguió su andar mientras la de cabellos azabaches le observaba fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo, Kazu-chan? —la chica negó acomodándose la coleta que sostenía su cabello.

—Creí que alguien me hablaba. ¿Qué tal si vamos al karaoke? Yo invito —dijo mientras se aferraba a las dos jóvenes quienes entre risas se negaban y la reprendían por su actitud tan despreocupada.

Por aquel mismo pasillo un par de jóvenes caminaban. Uno de ellos saludaba con la mejor cara que tenía a las chicas pero por dentro estaba un tanto preocupado. El de alado, que era un poco más alto, notó la actitud perdida del joven y suspiró con preocupación dándose una palmada en la mejilla totalmente consternado.

—¿Himu-chan? ¿Sucedió algo? Te noto algo triste —dijo guiñando suavemente mientras el de ojos grises le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido con preocupación.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Mibuchi —espetó — Me sorprende tu habilidad de ver lo que otros no.

—Llámalo instinto femenino —sonrío con ternura, Himuro le imita. No recordaba con exactitud como ese chico afeminado había terminado siendo su amigo pero cuando intentaba recordar siempre había estado ahí, desde el primer día de clases.

Mibuchi Reo había llegado ese primer día charlando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, como si se conocieran desde siempre y estar a su lado le resultaba muy natural. A pesar de ello, cuando Himuro intentaba pensar que sabía sobre la vida del joven no podía recordar nada y cuando pensaba en que cosa sabía Reo de él la respuesta era igual: nada. Parecían más un par de personas charlando de cosas superfluas y cotidianas como el clima, las personas y las clases, reuniéndose para hacer tareas, estudiar y quedar a veces a una película de esas que todos miraban. Así era su amistad pero, había algo en Reo, algo que le sorprendía cada vez que podía ver a través de lo que sus propias palabras podían expresar además de esa feminidad con la que se identificaba la cual de por si era bastante llamativa.

—Mi hermano ayer llegó a casa…—comentó Himuro —bueno, es hijo de mi padre y su exesposa.

—Oh my…—dijo Reo sorprendido — ¿Tendremos un Himu-chan bebé?

—¿Eh? Te equivocas, no nos parecemos —Reo suspiró un poco y se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal que daba al jardín viendo el cielo azulado y los jóvenes en pleno receso corriendo de un lado a otro. Su cabello ondeó con el viento, en su expresión había preocupación, en su porte algo de inseguridad. Reo le dio una palmadita suave en la espalda y empezó a hablar más seriamente.

—Sabes que lo que necesites puedes confiar en mí, Himu-chan —Himuro le sonrió sutilmente y asintió.

—Lo sé. Gracias Mibuchi…—y hubo cierto remordimiento de conciencia. Reo le pedía confianza por primera vez y es algo que no solía entregar a nadie ni siquiera a él que era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo. Nadie sabía su secreto con Akashi, ni muchos más antes de ese. La llegada de Taiga cambiaba las cosas, lo ponía al filo del barranco en la indecisión de comportarse o seguir en esa vida libertina arriesgándose a ser descubierto.

Y es que un día antes por la tarde había arribado a su pequeño hogar con maleta en mano. Para su suerte Akashi hacía un rato se había retirado y de la manera más amable que pudo le dio la bienvenida a su 'hermano' norteamericano. Apenas se habían visto un par de veces cuando jóvenes, sus madres no tenían una buena amistad ¿Cómo tenerla si Taiga había sido el producto de una infidelidad?. Aun asi, respecto a ellos, no se llevaban ni bien ni mal. De chicos no podían medir la magnitud de lo ocurrido y ahora siendo grandes, el que su padre hubiese mal obrado, era irrelevante.

Ahora el padre de ambos tenía otra familia, al menos no les había descuidado económicamente hablando. Cuando Kagami expresó su deseo de querer estudiar en Japón su madre pegó el grito al cielo y tras varias negociaciones su padre logró que su exmujer, la madre de Himuro, le diera un espacio en su hogar a cambio de una generosa remuneración; todo esto claro está, sin haber avisado al azabache quien sorprendido escuchaba la historia de su medio hermano.

No quedaba de otra, debía aceptar las decisiones que sus padres tomaban aunque eso significara romper varios de sus hábitos, o al menos mantener al pelirrojo a raya.

Además de esos problemas estaba el de comunicación. Kagami Taiga había entrado a la misma escuela para no complicarse mucho la vida y auxiliarse de su hermano de ser necesario. Desconociendo totalmente el idioma empezaba a creer que era mala idea estudiar en aquel lugar pero Estados Unidos le había empezado a parecer soporífero y la cultura Japonesa además de las actitudes de sus habitantes le parecían sumamente atrayentes. Kagami cruzaba los pasillos, tras haber realizado los trámites de ingreso, por lo menos los que pudo y el dinero de su padre pudieron arreglar, y buscó el aula con una nota en mano para conocer así mismo a sus nuevos compañeros. Llegó al salón, el que coincidía con número y letra al indicado, y dio un paso dentro del mismo chocando con alguien.

—Oh …sorry —miró a todos lados y entonces bajó sus orbes rojizos encontrándose con una ojiceleste que se tallaba un poco la cabeza. No la había visto hasta que chocó con ella, de no ser por ello posiblemente ni le hubese notado. —Oh, you are Kuroko, right?

—Kagami-kun. Your're the new student?—las miradas de los compañeros se dirigieron al par que seguía conversando en la entrada.

—Yes. This is my classroom.—Kagami se sintió un poco aliviado de que ella asistiera al mismo salón pues aun cuando el inglés de la chica parecía bastante básico podía entenderle a la perfección. Ahora, estando juntos en la misma clase, no estaría tan perdido.

Cuando se disponía a entrar alguien chocó con su hombro haciéndolo girar un poco enfurecido, solo un poco, igual fue un accidente, pero al notar la persona de la que se trataba se quedó estático. El moreno traía con desgane la mochila colgada en el brazo, sus cortos cabellos a medio peinar y su porte desinteresado mientras escudriñaba, nuevamente, dentro de un papel. Chistó, a Aomine no le gustaban esas cuestiones de papeleo y estar buscando firmas y demás pero era parte de su labor si quería mantener el club de básquet en una pieza y mantenerse a él mismo completo para no ser despedazado por Akashi. Salió de sus pensamientos tras dar un paso y sentir la mirada penetrante de la persona con la que había chocado y pensaba ignorar. Giró la vista, sus ojos de fuego, sus cabellos similar, su expresión anonadada junto con ese uniforme igual al de él mismo. Aomine alzó una ceja, Kagami le imitó y cuando unió tardíamente las piezas del rompecabezas mental captó lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Tú! —gritó Aomine.

—¡You!—le imitó Kagami.

Y es que cuando Aomine había pensado que aquel encuentro casual no se repetiría ahí estaban nuevamente los tres entre las mismas cuatro paredes. Ahora el extranjero era algo así como compañero de clase, lo supo por su uniforme, ahora es cuando el destino empezaba a desenredar los hilos y mostrar un camino que ninguno de los dos esperaba mientras todos en el aula miraban al par que se señalaba y la peliceleste pensaba que esos dos escandalosos eran un caso perdido.

No podía preocuparse ahora por ellos pero verlos repentinamente discutir sin entenderse el uno al otro le dio una buena espina, o al menos le transmitía algo de calma después de sus preocupaciones.

Kuroko Tetsuna era la encargada de uno de los grupos de actividades extraescolares. Sorpresivamente para muchos su especialidad era la danza ¿Quién al verla creería que la chica amaba el baile mismo? Bueno, ahí radicaba el problema principal: notar a Kuroko era algo….difícil. Por eso mismo, cuando había intentado reclutar gente para el club después de que sus superiores egresaron, había sido un caso perdido. Siendo ella la única integrante y encontrándose en la mesa para que los interesados llenasen su solicitud nadie le había notado. Habló con Akashi al respecto, decidió ausentarse de las reuniones y concentrarse en reestablecer el club recibiendo la aprobación de la presidenta pero las cosas no habían salido del todo bien. Cuando las clases, los gritos y los problemas habían acabado la chica fue al aula donde se impartía danza, miró los espejos que la rodeaban y el piso de madera que con tanto esmero había pulido, antes tan lleno de gente y eventualmente vacío. Pocos jóvenes se preocupaban por las artes, los chicos se concentraban en el deporte y las chicas en la cocina.

Kuroko suspiró, estando sola en aquel lugar mientras se acomodaba las zapatillas pensó que lo disfrutaría mientras durara y que tal vez al final, cuando hubiera que dar su club de baja y dejar de ser la encargada, entraría a una actividad como la cocina o el básquet ball, se dejaría llevar por la corriente como siempre había hecho.

Y eso era triste, y la música que sonaba en la pequeña radio negra colocada en la esquina del aula también, y sus pasos sutiles a través del mismo salón lo eran aún más. Kuroko siempre hizo lo que otros esperaban, tal vez la danza era lo único que ella había decidido tomar por su cuenta. No es que fuera fanática de aquellos esponjosos tutus o del mallon que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, en un principio fue vergonzoso. Tampoco era amante de los incómodos zapatos o de sujetar su cabello tan ajustadamente….lo que Kuroko amaba era la libertad de moverse, de girar paso a paso, ritmo a ritmo, yendo rápido y perderse en las notas, bailar con el tempo y encontrarse a sí misma expresando lo que su rostro no podía.

Kuroko Tetsuna era una sombra pero cuando bailaba era la luz.

Y estando en el umbral del salón de danza él la notó por primera vez como nadie la había visto. Tan solitaria y triste, tan pasional y única, tan bella y sublime que le provocó un escalofrío en la columna y un pinchazo en el corazón. El rubio fijó sus orbes dorados en la chica quien terminaba aquella dulce danza y se incorporaba clavando sus ojos azul como el cielo en él. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, casi tuvo que abofetearse a sí mismo y recordar el por qué estaba ahí. Tosió un poco avergonzado pero la chica no expresó nada similar solo se quedó de pie mirándolo y esperando a que hablase.

—Tu….¿ Eres Kuroko Tetsuna? —la chica caminó hasta la pequeña radio y la apagó.

—Lo soy. Y tú eres Kise-kun. También soy parte del consejo estudiantil —Kise se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo por no recordar a la chica y que ella le recordase.

—Eh…si —comentó algo cohibido y se negó a si mismo ¿Qué le pasaba? Necesitaba ser claro y terminar con ello ayudando a la chica para cumplir el castigo impuesto por Akashi — Akashicchi me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con tu grupo….—mantuvo silencio, vio el aula vacía. Kuroko pudo deducir lo que el chico pensaba.

—Este es todo mi grupo —un "Oh" escapó de los labios de Kise. Pareciera que la chica realmente necesitaría mucha ayuda.

—Y…¿El profesor o profesora?...—preguntó confuso.

—La estás viendo —el rubio asintió algo sorprendido. Era posible que los jóvenes fueran profesores o entrenadores en los clubes pero que la chica tuviera la cualidad de liderar a un grupo con su presencia era algo que sonaba a misión imposible.

—Bueno…—buscó retornar al tema— necesitas al menos cinco miembros para subsistir así que ¡Vayamos a buscar algunas personas! —dijo renovando ánimos. La chica se quedó algo confusa con respecto a la decisión de Akashi pero conocía al chico "popularidad". La pelirroja sabia usar bien sus cartas y Kuroko no quería resignarse a usar el "sex appeal" del modelo para atraer integrantes a su grupo.

El verdadero problema subsistía en que muchos, a esas alturas del curso, ya habían elegido una actividad extrascolar así que debían enfocarse en los que no lo habían hecho. Esa idea la había obtenido Kise de la joven peliverde quien sorpresivamente le aconsejo agregando un "no es que me importe pero no quiero que Akashi nos degollé a todos si desaparece ese grupo".

—Conseguí la lista de los que no han entrado a una actividad ¿Qué te parece ir por ellos? —el chico le entregó el documento a la peliceleste quien se aproximó tomándolo y acomodó un mechón rebelde que salía de su coleta detrás de la oreja. Kise sonrió sutilmente, a pesar de tener ropa ajustada la chica no era de grandes atributos ni nada presumible excepto esa piel perfecta y pálida con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Me gustaría concentrarme en aquellos que realmente quieran aprender, Kise-kun —le regresó el documento —si ellos no han entrado a ningún grupo es porque no quieren hacerlo.

El rubio torció sutilmente una mueca y viendo los nombres apoyó la ideología de la chica. Los jóvenes de la lista eran un tanto peculiares, aquellos que apenas y asistían a clases, los desinteresados. Tenerlos en el grupo de danza sería lo mismo que no tenerlos a pesar de que cumplan el requisito de más de cinco integrantes supuso que la chica lo que realmente quería era trabajar con un grupo consistente y amante del baile. Eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —cuestionó a la joven quien retornaba a la radio para hacer otra rutina.

—El festival escolar… ¿No se prepararan todos ahora para ello? Por eso Akashi ha empezado a estresarse —dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos. Kise alzó una ceja, la chica tenía razón pero…

—Si no consigues cuatro personas para fin de mes lo cerraran —Kuroko miró a Kise decidida y asintió.

—Confío en que lo haré —pero Kise no confió en ella, si la chica no lo lograba habrían problemas así que debería hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cuando la peliceleste empezó otra rutina Kise se retiró con un poco de frustración pues Kuroko perdería esos días ensayando para un pequeño evento en vez de concentrarse en buscar gente.

Y por lo visto debería ser él quien lo hiciera.

Mientras que en otro punto de la escuela, a la hora de salir de clases, una chica caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de un cubículo bibliotecario. Intentó abrir la puerta y esta no cedía mientras torcía los labios considerablemente irritada. Cuando, en su impulsividad, retrocedió dispuesta a tirar la misma puerta de madera, la chapa de la misma empezó a girar. Cuando se abrió apenas pudo detenerse de golpe antes de arrollar a la joven que apareció ante sus ojos.

Ambas se miraron con sorpresa, ella era más alta y tenía un aspecto algo 'ñoño', detrás de ella estaba un maestro, su captor.

—¿Planean retenerme contra mi voluntad? —espetó la pelinegra molesta. Había planeado ir al karaoke con las chicas de la escuela de a lado, ya que sus compañeras no quisieron acompañarla pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando el prefecto la retuvo y mandó al cubículo bibliotecario en vista de que ella, por enésima vez en el semestre, no quiso entrar a sus clases.

—Escuche señorita Takao, la joven Midorima la instruirá en sus materias para que su promedio ascienda. Piense que todo esto lo hacemos por su bien —la pelinegra concentró sus orbes grises en la chica, en ese momento ellas no podían reconocerse pues estaban demasiado enfocadas en lo molesto que sería trabajar con la otra.

—Me niego, me largo de esta escuela —antes de que pudiese escapar el profesor la retuvo y la mandó dentro del cubículo.

—No queremos perder a una estudiante como usted. Pula ese cerebro —y tras decir esto cerró la puerta del cubículo dejando a ambas chicas solas. Takao se sentó irritada cruzando las piernas encima de la mesa. Su falda escolar era vulgarmente corta, o eso pensó Midorima. La camisa tenía dos botones abiertos mostrando esa ligera línea de sus pechos y su cabello estaba sujetado con una coleta de la cual salían algunos mechones rebeldes. No tenía maquillaje exagerado por eso mismo recordar que fue ella la chica del día anterior fue difícil hasta que….

—Te he visto en algún lugar…—espetó la pelinegra mientras Midorima, con un par de libros en mano, se sentaba en la silla elegantemente colocando estratégicamente el material de lectura.

—Aparentemente somos compañeras de clases pero como nunca asiste no creo que nos conozcamos —Takao negó y gateando sutilmente por encima de la mesa fue hasta la ojiverde de cabellos trenzados. Cuando Midorima alzó la vista sus ojos enfocaron a la abertura de esa blusa y a la posición indecente de la chica encima de la mesa además de la incómoda cercanía —bájate de la mesa.

—Espera…—Takao aproximó sus dedos la mejilla de Midorima alertando algo dentro de ella y ágilmente le arrebató los lentes — eres la chica preciosa de ayer, lo recuerdo.

Midorima miró a la azabache con algo de molestia por la confianza y desfachatez que tenía para actuar. Suficiente había tenido con haber aguantado las vulgaridades en los modismos de Aomine durante el primer año pero hasta eso él era más considerado estando frente a una dama pero aquella chica, esa chica frente a ella parecía no conocer lo que la palabra 'educación' significaba. Le arrebató los lentes colocándoselos de nueva cuenta mientras entre leves risas Takao se sentaba en cuclillas aun arriba de la mesa. Ahora en aquella posición eran visibles zonas bajo su descarada falda, zonas que Midorima deseaba no enfocar su vista por lo que miró hacia otro punto.

—¿Me recuerdas? Ayer patee el trasero de esas chicas —dijo emocionada señalándose a sí misma. Y si, hasta que lo mencionó Midorima cayó en cuenta que era la misma joven pero sin el exceso de maquillaje o las ropas negras y las pulseras llenas de estoperoles. Que pequeño era el mundo.

—Preferiría que nos concentráramos en esto y se bajara de la mesa —Takao hizo una expresión de puchero muy adorable y se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto…¿Qué tal si vamos al karaoke y nos divertimos? ¿Ah? —Midorima despegó la vista del libro y miró fijamente a Takao —Vale, supongo que no eres de ir a esos lugares, ni a fiestas, ni de compras, ni a salir de casa…. Digo, se nota.

—¿Podríamos concentrarnos en esto?—Takao alzó los hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Es aburrido…¿Por qué haces esto? Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué banda te gusta? —empezó a hacer una lluvia de preguntas que irritaron más a la peliverde.

—Porque soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Midorima Shintoki y no me gusta ninguna….banda —expresó retornando a la lectura —ahora quisiera abordar la materia de historia.

—¡Pero Shin-chan!—dijo con tal confianza que hizo hervir la sangre de la joven peliverde quien estuvo por reclamarle el llamarle con tal confianza —la historia ya pasó ¿Qué importa?

—Fue petición del profesor …necesitas mejorar en tus materias si quieres un futuro mejor y…—fue interrumpida por la azabache.

—¿Quién quiere un futuro mejor? Prefiero hacer algo mejor de mi presente…—espetó desinteresada mirando a un lado mientras se inclinaba hacia al frente. La peliverde se puso de pie sorprendiendo la azabache, sus orbes verdes estaban muy cerca de los grises y la miraban fijo, de una forma penetrante.

—Escúchame bien… yo odio tanto estar aquí como tu así que si queremos terminar esto rápido presta atención y aprende un poco…después de este semestre podrás hacer de tu vida lo que gustes y tu futuro tirarlo a la basura —la pelinegra analizó la expresión furiosa de la chica y tras unos segundos de expectativa sonrió.

Ella era perfecta ¿No?

—Lo haré con una condición —dijo más segura, la peliverde pensó que aquello no estaba a negociación pero escucharía sus términos. —si apruebo al menos un examen vendrás conmigo al karaoke.

—Aprueba dos exámenes e iré contigo a la esquina—remató.

—Bien, bien. Si apruebo tres exámenes —la peliverde se sentó de nueva cuenta abriendo el libro de historia y renegó sutilmente.— ¿Es un trato? —hubo una pausa, la chica se acomodó los lentes. Si así podía mantener a la pelinegra en paz y a su profesor tranquilo podía hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

—Está bien…pero si repruebas olvídalo —Takao celebró por lo bajo, esa chica a quien apenas conocía parecía una avalancha destructiva y pensó que era mala idea dejarla entrar a su vida.

Y sin embargo, sin saberlo, ella eventualmente se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida.


	3. Compensación

_Con tres entregas semanales de diferentes fanfics siento que las tramas se hacen largas y les falta algo de acción pero todos parecen más concentrados en una buena historia que en un buen hard PERO este fic no estará exento de ello y el próximo capítulo prometo traerles chispas de ello, un poco de lo otro claro está sin afectar el rumbo de la historia o verse muy forzado –toma aire- mientras tanto disfruten un capitulo +15 con faaaaanservice y drama, mucho drama (?)_

* * *

><p>Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ti aunque lo fueron para mí. Tú en un mundo distinto donde nadie parecía entenderte nunca, yo tan incapaz de ver más allá de lo que tus labios intentaban decirme. Solo podía cerrar los ojos y escuchar ese llanto, entenderte.<p>

Yo estando en una vida común con una familia común merendando al atardecer. Tú cocinando en la soledad de un frio hogar. Yo siendo orgullo, tu acumulando decepciones, huyendo constantemente.

Creo que es hora de que alguien te lo diga y espero que logres entenderlo. Tú eres fantástico para mí porque te mantienes de pie pese a que la vida insiste en someterte contra el suelo, yo solo tuve las cosas fáciles y nunca seré tan impresionante como tú.

Porque tú sufres de esas heridas hoy…que en el futuro serán tu fortaleza.

**_Do it_**

_Por. Yisuscraist_

Algunos días habían pasado y el ambiente del festival escolar empezaba a olerse entre los pasillos. Tensión de los jefes de clubes y grupos, movilización, compras y preparativos. Una enorme pancarta colgada en la entrada de la puerta que anunciaba la tan esperada fecha que emocionaba a ajenos y estresaba a los organizadores.

Cuando el festival escolar arribaba los mismos involucrados y jefes de clubes tenían el permiso para ausentarse de clases y ponerse al tanto de las cosas faltantes, decoración y demás. El consejo estudiantil, entre tantos, estaba bastante ocupado entre papeleo y demás. Akashi sufría de un estrés descomunal que sabía aparentar muy bien dentro de esa maraña autoritaria y ese porte de emperatriz que los estudiantes usaban para definirle. Terminada la pequeña ronda de gritos hacia el club de futbol, el cual era un caos de desintegración y desorganización culpa de su glamuroso y popular líder, tomó asiento en una de las banquillas de la escuela y suspiró suavemente. Una botella de agua natural captó su atención e hizo alzar la vista encontrándose con un azabache muy bien conocido por ella.

—La veo agotada, presienta. —sonrió gentilmente. Akashi exploró la zona con suavidad notando que nadie les veía mientras Himuro sonreía — tranquila. Que te obsequie una botella de agua no es motivo de sospechas además es mi trabajo como asistente del club de básquet —Akashi aceptó la botella y la abrió dando un gentil trago, para su mala suerte esos días habían sido por demás calurosos.

—¿Daiki requiere ayuda? —preguntó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie a lado de Himuro.

—Dice tenerlo bajo control pero mantener a raya a tipos de más de metro ochenta parece problemático —comentó con naturalidad — aunque no creo que sea necesario la intervención de la presidenta.

—Está bien…—susurró regresándole el resto de la botella al chico.

—Me extraña verla sola ¿Dónde está la vicepresidenta? —cuestionó. Era más común que la misma vicepresidenta fuese quien se hiciera cargo de la labor de inspección y no Akashi quien prefería estar encerrada dentro de la oficina del consejo haciendo papeleo.

—Tiene otra comisión importante…—la joven ondeó su cabello rojo y miró a Himuro a punto de partir. Este volvió a sonreír sutilmente y ella solo entornó los ojos preguntándose como había terminado teniendo esa clase de relación con ese hombre. No es que Himuro estuviera mal, realmente era atractivo, inteligente y popular pero verse a sí misma cayendo en la necesidad de entregarse a alguien de una manera tan inmoral es algo que no concebía, un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba —nos vemos a la salida.

—Claro —el azabache alzó la mano y la joven partió. Cada quien se disponía en sus actividades con esa 'amenaza' de volver a encontrarse bajo las mismas sabanas para liberar un poco del estrés del día. Una pequeña compensación para el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en el cubículo cerrado de la biblioteca, el golpeteo de un lápiz contra la mesa parecía contar el tiempo para que la lección de matemáticas acabase. Midorima le había dejado unos cuantos ejercicios que parecían complicársele a la chica quien picaba continuamente las teclas de la calculadora sacando con esta operaciones tan básicas como sumas de un digito 'solo para asegurarse'. La peliverde suspiró mientras echaba su trenza hacia atrás y se acomodaba los lentes alzando la vista hacia la pelinegra quien estaba inclinada a su cuaderno.

Ese día había un botón más desabrochado de su blusa y aparentemente no tenía una camisa interior. "Que vulgar" pensó Midorima mientras sus ojos se perdían en la clavícula y en ese negro cercano a su cuello que parecía ser un tatuaje. Alzó un poco más la vista encontrándose con la mirada lasciva de Takao quien sonrió sutilmente a la peliverde que solo pudo tensarse al ser descubierta en su "exploración visual".

—¿Quieres verlos?—preguntó ella.

—¿El qué?...—solo pudo decir Midorima cuando la pelinegra se puso de pie desabrochando un par de botones de su blusa dejando al descubierto el sujetador negro y mostrando el tatuaje que iba de su hombro hasta la orilla del sostén —¿Q..Que te sucede, idiota?

—Parecías curiosa…—Takao palpó su propio tatuaje, era un hermoso halcón que extendía las alas y cruzaba desde su hombro hasta la clavícula como si este viajara a su espalda —me lo hice hace un año.

—Están prohibidos en la escuela —dijo la peliverde mirando a otro punto y acomodándose los lentes. Takao rio sonoramente al notar el nerviosismo de la chica, era tan predecible y fácil de leer que le enternecía en gran medida.

—No hay problema mientras nadie los vea.— "yo los he visto…" pensó Midorima mientras Takao se acomodaba las prendas y 'Gracias al cielo' se ajustaba un botón extra evitando que la línea entre sus pechos y el tinte de su tatuaje fuesen visibles. —Tengo otros más escondidos pero esos no podría enseñártelos aquí, Shin-chan

—Lo único que quiero ver ahora son esos ejercicios resueltos —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, Takao alzó los hombros en seña de paz y se acomodó las lacias hebras negras detrás de su oreja volviendo a azotar el lápiz contra el escritorio mientras se ponía a pensar.

—La próxima semana hay examen y si lo paso solo me faltaran dos para que Shin-chan salga conmigo —alzó la vista y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes —realmente tengo que esforzarme.

Midorima contuvo el aire e internamente tuvo una aglomeración de emociones que no lograba comprender. La felicidad opacada por la duda del por qué era tan importante para la azabache salir con alguien como ella a algo tan aburrido como un Karaoke. No, no era aburrido, más bien Midorima era muy aburrida como para que las chicas hicieran amistad con ella y viendo como Takao se esforzaba por pasar un momento a su lado le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Chistó mentalmente, se olvidó de lo feliz que aquello podía hacerle y pensó que esa chica solamente estaba jugando con ella, que para Takao todo eso de pasar los exámenes y demás eran solo una cruel broma.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del instituto un par caminaba buscando un aula. Ya habían pasado días desde que Kagami Taiga había ingresado en la escuela y lo que en el principio para la comunidad femenil fue el "boom del nuevo estudiante extranjero" este poco a poco se había disipado al ver lo despistado y común que el pelirrojo podía ser. No muchos habían notado, o más bien su presencia opacaba el hecho de que Kuroko siempre iba a su lado instruyéndole. Los últimos días había vivido entre enseñarle al chico como comunicarse en la escuela (sin aparente éxito) y en reestablecer el grupo de danza con su espectáculo del festival escolar.

— This is the cooking club—señaló la peliceleste. Kagami debía entrar a un club para poder cubrir créditos y aunque en un principio, tras conocer los problemas de la chica en su club, le pareció atractiva la idea de unirse a danza para evitarse tener problemas de comunicación con su nuevo grupo pero Kuroko se había negado. Ella le dijo que si se unía al club debía ser por pasión al baile y, siendo sinceros, viendo la complexión y gracia del chico al caminar parecía tener dos pies izquierdos. Kagami había reído un poco y se había tallado la cabeza, entonces optó por la cocina pues su sueño tras graduarse era estudiar para ser chef.

—¿Uh? ¿Kuro-chin? —una pelimorada abrió la puerta del aula con una mejilla embarrada en betún y miró al par detenido frente al aula de cocina —¿Sucede algo? ¿Aka-chin me necesita?

—Murasakibara-san…él es Kagami-kun , un estudiante nuevo —la chica se puso derecha ante el pelirrojo, él se sintió algo sorprendido a ver que la joven era un poco más alta que él. En Estados Unidos había conocido a mujeres altas pero por la complexión de los japoneses jamás pensó en encontrar a alguien así.

—Te vi ayer…—señaló al pelirrojo —llegaste a casa de Muro-chin…—Kuroko la detuvo antes de que continuara hablando mientras Kagami ponía cara de confusión.

—Él solo habla inglés, apenas está aprendiendo el idioma…—Murasakibara espetó un "Oh" en señal de comprensión —por favor se paciente con él.

—Yo le diré a la profesora… —miró al pelirrojo —adelante.

— She is president of the cooking club, Murasakibara Atsumi. It is also your neighbor—dijo como si hubiese olvidado el importantisimo detalle de que la joven vivía en la casa de a lado, por ende conocía a Himuro, su hermano. Kagami le miró entrecerrando los ojos y Kuroko alzó los hombros; viéndolo desde ese punto trabajar con la chica seria menos problemático de lo que pensaba pues viviendo en la casa de a lado podría ser una ventaja a futuro.

El chico entró al aula y Kuroko s quedó fuera emitiendo un suspiro, giró sobre sus pies más relajada, como quien deja a su pequeño niño en su nueva escuela y sabe que estará a salgo pero al alzar la vista se encontró con el rubio quien traía unos volantes en mano. Este parecía levemente molesto, muy levemente, mientras Kuroko tan inexpresiva le miraba con sus orbes celestes fijamente.

—Kurokocchi…—dijo con tono de berrinche —deberías estar buscando gente para tu club —la chica suspiró mirando a otro punto tras notar que los volantes que el rubio tenía en mano eran del club de danza. Después miró al rubio.

—Y tú atender al tuyo. Recuerda que Akashi-san no está muy feliz con tu trabajo —el rubio sabía que ella tenía razón y sin embargo también tenía la misión de atraer gente al club de Kuroko. Solo que ella no parecía interesada en reclutar gente, había estado tan distraída con el popular estudiante norteamericano mientras 'él se mataba buscando gente para un club al que no pertenece'. Kise lloriqueaba internamente y aunque fingía estar molesto solo contenía una incomodidad interna al verla tan relajada. Kuroko tomó los volantes de su brazo sorprendiéndolo.

—Ve a atender tu club, yo me encargo de esto —los ojos de Kise brillaron notoriamente como s se tratase de un cachorro que recibió un cumplido de su dueño. Asintió contento y partió a prisa a su club viendo la determinación de la peliceleste para restablecer su grupo a base de la estrategia planificada por él. Kuroko miró los volantes que el chico había mal diseñado e impreso, ¿Tanto era el miedo que le tenía a Akashi? Si había algo que a Kuroko Tetsuna no le agradaba es que la gente no hiciera las cosas de corazón, que no hicieran las cosas por voluntad propia.

Recibir ayuda con esa clase de motivación era algo no muy agradable.

En el club de básquet la decoración a las canchas techadas habían quedado a medias. El lugar era tan extenso que necesitaban de más gente para terminar en el tiempo acordado. El moreno no era un gran líder, a decir verdad. Él era más fan de estar en la cancha que gritoneando y arreando a sus compañeros como viles ovejas pero siendo él quien llevaba el título de 'As del equipo' la mayoría había optado por nombrarlo presidente de club de básquet. Los jugadores se arrojaron en toda la cancha en señal de protesta para detener el trabajo de ese día y Aomine chistó dándoles el gusto, ya al día siguiente continuarían.

—Parece que eres benevolente con todos, Daiki —dijo Himuro a su lado. Tras ver lo complicado que era organizar un festival su compañero de equipo, Himuro Tatsuya, se había ofrecido a ser 'su mano derecha'. El chico era organizado, sabía cómo dirigir a un grupo de gigantones y hacer algo medio decente y si habían hecho un avance considerable podría decirse que fue gracias a señorito popular.

—Quisiera decir lo mismo de la presidenta del consejo, ella no será amable si no terminamos con esto —Himuro alzó los hombros mientras todos sus compañeros de equipo salían de las canchas —es hora de irnos, cuando esto acabe vayamos a un bar o algo así …—Himuro rio.

—Aún tenemos 17 años…—Aomine se burló de ello.

—No es problema, tengo mis contactos —al salir del lugar y cerrar las puertas con candados retornó la vista al edificio escolar de frente. Miró una de las ventanas, más específicamente la del grupo de cocina y vio al pelirrojo como con dedicación parecía cortar algunas cosas en la mesa que daba justo a la ventana.—Que desperdicio.

—¿Uh?—Himuro alzó la vista al punto donde Aomine observaba.

—Ese chico tiene complexión para ser basquetbolista y está cocinando —Himuro parpadeó y rio sutilmente.

—No creo que quieras a mi hermano en tu equipo —Aomine volvió la vista a Himuro y recordó que en efecto el chico extranjero buscaba Himuro y que, en efecto, eran hermanos. Por un instante lo había olvidado, vaya que el campus era pequeño.

—¿Es mal jugador? —Himuro negó mientras caminaban hacia otro punto.

—Es aún mejor que yo pero no le van esas cosas, no es esa clase de chicos…¿Cómo decirlo?...—hizo seña de estar pensando por unos segundos y encontró la palabra —que guste de convivir con basquetbolistas.

—Eso no tiene sentido siendo tu su hermano —Himuro hizo un mohín de tampoco entenderlo y aclaró al moreno de que eran medio hermanos contando a grandes rasgos su complicada historia familiar. Aun con toda esa explicación y, suponiendo que quizá Kagami Taiga no entró al equipo de básquet por evitar a su medio hermano, siguió pensando que era un desperdicio y que sería bueno usar sus métodos de persuasión para atraerlo al club. Si era tan bueno como Himuro decía seguro sería un integrante valioso en el equipo.

—Nos vemos, Daiki. Mañana hay que doblar esfuerzos —dijo yendo a paso rápido hasta las afueras de la escuela mientras Aomine alzaba la mano despreocupado. Fuera de la misma se encontró a la pelirroja de baja estatura quien recargada a la pared parecía estarle esperando —¿Y Atsumi?

—Parece que tienen mucho trabajo —Himuro pensó que aquello eran buenas noticias. Mientras la pelimorada estuviera ocupada significaba que su hermano también lo estaría y así tendrían tiempo de calidad ellos dos.

—Tendremos que adelantarnos —comentó.

—Eso parece —respondió la chica quien al ver que no había estudiantes circulando en la zona pareció no tan problemático partir con el azabache. Con todo lo del festival algunos habían salido temprano y otros fuera de horario así que a diferencia de otros días las calles no estaban infestadas de estudiantes partiendo a casa. El par podía ir sin problemas, aunque teniendo cierta cautela, a 'desestresarse' por un momento.

Aunque aún en los pasillos de la escuela quedaban algunos estudiantes, las ganas de presentar un gran espectáculo y de poner en alto el nombre de su club. También quedaban rezagadas esperanzas y sueños, una rabia interna detrás de ese brillo dorado. Kise estaba en medio pasillo frente a un contenedor de basura donde sus volantes apilados reposaban. Apretó los labios y los puños de igual forma. La chica había tirado a la basura su trabajo.

No valía la pena seguir luchando por algo que ella no quería salvar.


	4. Rojo

_Este capitulo parece más dedicado a la vida escolar de Akashi. Cuando menos pensé habia hablado todo el capitulo de ella. Me reí mucho, me gustó usar a Murasakibara y esa actitud que tenía en sus primeros días en Teiko _

_Para los que vieron el arco de Teiko sabrán que el chico era un tanto...rebelde y retador con la autoridad._

_Atsumi respeta a Akashi pero...ya lo verán. Es una 'relación' graciosa._

_Disfruten el cap y gracias por sus reviews!_

* * *

><p>Estamos perdidos en un camino sin retorno, ambos en placer y lujuria sin control. Tan ajenos a todo, tan ignorantes del mundo y la vida. ¿Será que un día el amor frenará nuestros torpes pasos?<p>

Mientras eso sucede déjame seducirte lentamente, deja llenar mi esencia de ti, llenar la tuya de mí y perdernos en lo prohibido, en lo letal. La vida es muy corta, el deseo es demasiado y el acuerdo común nos indica que mientras nadie se involucre nada saldrá mal.

Ven a mi cada día y cada noche, solo una cosa te pido, no te vayas a enamorar ni de mí ni de nadie más.

**Do It.**

Por Yisuscraist

La puerta fue azotada y puesta con seguro. En el centro de aquella habitación había una cama y un par de buros a los costados. Un ropero enorme de frente y a lado una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba hacia la lavandería. Pasos descompensados y torpes mientras Himuro se inclinaba para poder alcanzar los labios de la pelirroja quien era más baja. Desprendía sus ropas como podía, alguna volaba por aquí y otra por allá mientras el moño que sujetaba su cabello largo con media cola y que le daba un aire infantil se perdía en las lejanías para hacerla ver como lo que era, una mujer. Himuro se había separado un poco para apreciarla, ella no se lo permitió y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para retornar a esa ronda de besos descompensados y a esas caricias bajo las ropas.

La orilla de la cama les detuvo Akashi cayó de golpe y sus hebras a los costados le daban un aire majestuoso. Himuro sonrió ladino desabrochando la camisa del uniforme y cada vez que hacia eso solo podía recordarse a sí mismo que aun estudiaban, que eran jóvenes adolescentes jugando a juegos de adultos. Pero poco importaba cuando los uniformes se iban, cuando estaban desnudos y las ganas les vencían.

Pudo ver debajo de la camisa el sujetador de la pelirroja en color blanco, acariciar ese encaje y esas montañas delicadas, perderse de besos en su cuello y sujetarla con un brazo para acomodarla mejor en la cama con la cabeza en la almohada. Las piernas entreabiertas, las caricias hasta donde el short bajo la falda de tablones permitían y la camisa de Himuro siendo cruelmente desabotonada y lanzada en las lejanías.

Los dos entendiéndose, dedicándose a disfrutar del ajeno.

—No creo poder resistirme más, presidenta —dijo Himuro sabiendo que aquello le molestaba.

—No me llames así…—entonó su rostro con un dedo mientras se desprendía de la camisa del uniforme —fuera de la escuela no lo soy…

—Entonces la próxima vez lo haremos en la escuela…—Akashi iba a llamarle "loco", "imbécil" o "idiota" pero se detuvo cuando el azabache se contoneó incitante contra ella. Jadeo un poco, inconscientemente, y sintió como Himuro le desprendía habilidosamente del sostén. Suaves besos en esos botones rosados, de aquellos que sonaban en toda la habitación, el ruido de un cierre bajarse y el sentir de la humedad en sus prendas interiores. Himuro hablaba en serio cuando decía que no podía resistir por mucho, a veces se tomaban su tiempo y duraban entregándose por horas y de tantas maneras pero ahora las ganas les consumían y el protocolo seductor parecía innecesario cuando estaban tan excitados.

Himuro se separó, palpó la mesilla de a lado y abrió el cajón encontrando una caja de preservativos. Sacó uno sintiendo las caricias de Akashi en su pecho, pequeños besos para que no se apagase el asunto. Himuro tomó el sobre y terminó por bajar un poco su pantalón desabrochado y su bóxer lo suficiente para mostrar su falo. Akashi estiró la mano, el chico entendió la señal y le entregó el preservativo. La chica lo abrió habilidosamente, conociendo después de tanto la forma de colocarlo lo hizo ante la vista del azabache y tras ponerlo adecuadamente dio un par de besos bajo el ombligo del chico, aquella zona era sensible para él.

La chica se recostó nuevamente en la cama, el short y las bragas salieron sobrando y ya por las ansias solo quedó la falda, el azabache se inclinó un poco, abrió sus piernas y entró lentamente en ella. No fue difícil, ella era cálida y le recibía muy bien. La chica suspiró cuando le sintió salir nuevamente y volver a entrar de una estocada que le arrancó un gemido. Himuro sonrió victorioso, volvió a ejecutar el mismo movimiento ella solo se arqueó un poco inconscientemente. Himuro empezó a arremeter más y más rápido contra la pelirroja, a robarle suspiros, a escucharle lanzar una serie de "ah…" agudo, a ver cómo le arañaba los hombros.

Akashi hacia ruidos adorables a la hora del sexo, le recordaba un poco a las chicas de los videos que alguna vez había visto. Sus pequeñas pechos no se movían mucho, sus ojos apretados y su cuerpo tenso le daba señales de que lo disfrutaba. La sostuvo de las caderas, arremetió lo más fuerte que pudo durante un rato dejando marcados sus manos en la cintura y delicadas caderas de la chica. Tenía la piel tan pálida que al más mínimo apriete quedaban marcas en el mismo. Himuro gruñó en señal de que no aguantaría más y Akashi terminó temblando considerablemente ante la oleada de placer mientras la protección se llenaba del líquido blanco de Himuro. El chico respiró cansado al igual que ella y salió de su interior arrodillándose para quitar el látex. Le hizo un nudo en la parte alta y lo arrojó a un bote de la cercanía, Himuro miró a la chica quien había calmado un poco el rubor de sus mejillas y su respirar agitado.

—¿Quieres seguir? —preguntó él y cuando ella le había visto para responder la puerta de la habitación de Himuro sonó tomándolos por sorpresa a ambos.

—_Hey, Himuro…i need your help_ —dijo un conocido pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta. Los jóvenes se miraron, nunca habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertos y sin saber cómo reaccionar el azabache enrolló a la chica en la cobija con todo y sus pertenecías.

—Sal por la puerta de cristal y gira a la lavandería—dijo empujándola sutilmente.

—Espera ¿No puedo entrar al closet o algo así? —ella pensaba con más lógica aunque estaba igual de asustada, no quería ser descubierta y por lo mismo hablaba en voz baja.

—Es de divisores…anda, sal por la puertecilla de a lado —el chico abrió la puerta de cristal y enrollada en la cobija Akashi salió de la habitación a la lavandería. Himuro acomodó la cama como pudo y lanzó el moño rojo y algunas cosas tiradas mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y abría la puerta lo más naturalmente que podía — _Hey, Taiga. ¿Whats up?_

Mientras, en el cuarto de lavado, la pelirroja caminaba desconcertada. El lugar no estaba techado aunque para su suerte en ese lugar nadie podía verla pero tampoco quería permanecer ahí por lo que fue a la puertecilla que indicó Himuro. Abrió la reja, que era un poco más baja que ella, y entró a lo que parecía un jardín trasero muy pequeño que tenía un pasillo que daba a otra puerta de cristal. Akashi suspiró, supo dónde estaba y solo se arrastró por la pared de aquella casa enrollada aun en la cobija hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo esa cobija, tenía algunas prendas en mano pero no sabía si estaban completas y además su cabello era un caos.

La puerta de cristal se abrió, una chica de cabellos morados estaba de pie a unos pasos de Akashi quien solo alzó la vista. Murasakibara traía un short puesto y la camisa del uniforme mientras sujetaba su cabello con una coleta. No hubo palabras por un largo rato solo una mirada enemistosa que había entre ellas. Akashi sabía que a la 'amiga de Himuro' no le agradaba tanto pese a estar juntos en la sociedad de alumnos y ser tratada con respeto por parte de ella. Murasakibara decidió romper el silencio entre ambas.

—¿Vas a entrar? — Akashi solo se quedó seria mientras acomodaba sus desarreglados cabellos rojos detrás de la oreja — no me caes bien pero no te voy a dejar aquí…. Muro-chin se enojaría

—…—Akashi rio suavemente y con leve malicia mientras se ponía de pie acomodándose la gran cobija para que no se viera su desnudez — Debe sentirse horrible estar en tu lugar.

—¿Eh? —Murasakibara entendió que se refería al hecho de que Himuro consideraba más a la pelirroja que a ella, caminó un par de pasos hacia la joven y hasta que estampó una mano grotescamente cerca de la cara de Akashi acorralándola se percató de la gran diferencia de estatura. La pelimorada era incluso más alta e imponente que Himuro, tenía muchas curvas por ahí y por allá y su mirada era sumamente retadora. Tenía que inclinarse considerablemente para poder encararla — puedes ser importante para Muro-chin y la Presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos pero lejos de él y de la escuela eres como yo….

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras parecían seguir debatiendo entre la mirada rojiza y los ojos morados. Akashi entornó la vista, nunca había conocido ese lado dominante de Murasakibara más aun por que estando en juntas o caminando con Himuro la chica se comportaba como una joven distraída, desentendida del mundo, infantil y glotona. Ahora, escuchándole de esa forma, sentía que conocía una cara de la chica que nadie jamás había visto. Murasakibara sonrió, justo con esa misma malicia que había hecho Akashi, y decidió responder a su frase.

—Y puede ser horrible estar en mi lugar…pero al menos no tengo desnudo un pecho tan lamentable —Akashi se cubrió aún más y después se golpeó mentalmente ¿Había sido insultada por esa chica? ¿Quién rayos se creía? Tristemente la respuesta fue: La única persona que podía ayudarle. Tenía que tragarse, por primera vez en su vida, el orgullo. Eso era caer muy bajo y nadie le había hecho beberse sus propias palabras.

Ya tomaría medidas sobre ello, por el momento se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirar a Murasakibara quien se separaba de ella y entraba a casa. Le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, Akashi juntó un poco la cobija y caminó detrás de la pelimorada para cerrar la puerta de cristal. La casa de la chica era igual a la de Himuro, al ver que la falda y la mochila estaban tiradas en la entrada se dio cuenta de que apenas y había llegado. Murasakibara le señaló el baño para que se vistiera, la pelirroja no dijo más nada y se adentró a el.

Suspiró frente al espejo. No estaba molesta con Himuro por haberla sacado así o si lo estuvo aquel enfado se había disipado con la actitud pedante de la pelimorada. Se lavó un poco el rostro, se acomodó los cabellos y se puso el uniforme. Sentía que debía tomar un baño tan pronto llegara a casa, olvidarse de ese vergonzoso episodio y dar vuelta a la página. Salió del baño y se encontró a la otra chica tirada en el sillón bocabajo mientras veía el televisor comiendo patatas, una pésima posición para comer. ¿Cómo una chica tan 'tragona' podía tener una figura así? Atsumi era delgada de cintura aunque grande de caderas y busto, Akashi podía asegurar que todo lo que comía se iba a aquellas zonas.

Dobló la cobija de Himuro que reposaba en el suelo y de mala gana, ya estando bien doblada, la echó a la espalda de Murasakibara. La pelimorada ladeó la vista, Akashi le miró de nuevo con esa tensión y supo que ellas jamás en la vida podrían congeniar.

—Se la entregas a Tatsuya.—dijo sin más y fue hacia la salida —mañana nos vemos en reunión, Atsumi.

—Mmh…—ni siquiera volteó a ver a la pelirroja y solo escuchó como la puerta principal de la casa de azotó. Murasakibara se quedó con una papa en la boca pensando en los eventos ocurridos, no le agradaba para nada esa chica y no entendía por qué Himuro seguía estando con ella en esa clase de relación. Se quitó la cobija de la espalda y se sentó pegando un poco la nariz y haciendo una cara de desagrado —…huele a ella…

Mientras que a una calle la pelirroja estornudaba y se quejaba mentalmente porque había dejado su mochila en casa del pelinegro, ya al día siguiente las recuperaría.

Ni que decir, a un día del festival escolar se podía respirar el caos total. Kise ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Kuroko en toda la reunión, antes no la notaba por accidente y ahora intencionalmente evitaba sus ojos azul celeste. Por otra parte Midorima parecía agotada pues entre el festival, las reuniones, las clases y educar a una ineducable Takao su vida se había vuelto cuatro veces más compleja. Aomine parecía extrañamente pensativo y Murasakibara, pese al conflicto del día anterior, actuaba como siempre tan desinteresada y ajena.

—Necesito que todo esté listo para mañana ¿Alguna duda? —dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. No es cosa que alguien desconociera pero no estaba de más recordárselos. Todos se quedaron en silencio aunque había cosas que decir no era ese el momento.— Entonces prosigan con sus actividades.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie mientras salían uno a uno de la sala del consejo. Akashi suspiró agotada, pegó su frente a la mesa y pensó en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, decidió poner manos a la obra y sacó algunos documentos para leerlos y entregarlos al director antes de iniciado el festival. La puerta sonó dos veces, la chica no despegó su mirada del papel y habló.

—Adelante…—la puerta se abrió, una cabellera rubia se asomó y entró sutilmente sin hacer mucho ruido. La chica no volteó a verle, supo quién era por su andar —¿Sucede algo, Ryouta?

—Akashicchi...me gustaría hablar de algo —la chica le concedió la palabra con un mohín —es sobre mi segundo trabajo…no creo poder ayudarla.

—¿A Tetsuna?—cuestionó aun firmando algunas cosas. Kise asintió.

—Ella…. No quiere nada de lo que intento hacer y suficiente tengo con mi club como para…—la pelirroja le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

—En primer lugar Ryouta tu error es no escucharme adecuadamente…—al rubio se tensó —te dije ayúdala no resuélvele las cosas…a Tetsuna no le gusta responsabilizar a otros de lo que a ella le corresponde y aceptará tu ayuda no tus soluciones…

—Pero…—la pelirroja volvió a detenerle.

—Si quieres hacer bien tu misión encomiéndate a las órdenes de ella. Si no consigues gente para ese club…—hizo una pausa volviendo a su papeleo— pediré tu destitución del club de futbol y pondremos a alguien más.

Kise abrió os ojos, bajó un poco la vista y apretó los puños. No podía renegar de las decisiones de Akashi pero sus órdenes eran absolutas. Convertir a Kise en el esclavo de una chica que jamás lo escucha no era una opción atractiva; ahora lo puso entre la espada y la pared. No quería dejar de liderar al equipo, podía ser engorroso la mayor parte del tiempo pero le gustaba su posición de mantenerlos a todos unidos. No renegó más, decidió salir de la sala del consejo antes de lanzar injurias y maldiciones. Akashi suspiró ya que Kise se había retirado y negó con la cabeza volviendo a su labor.

La puerta sonó nuevamente. Apretó un poco los ojos y otorgó el permiso para entrar. Esta vez era el moreno quien se veía más relajado que el rubio.

—¿Pasa algo, Daiki? —la chica volvió a leer unos papeles y ordenarlos mientras el moreno se tallaba la nuca.

—Akashi…no sé si conozcas un método para ya sabes —dijo haciendo mohines extraños —cambiar a alguien de un club sin su autorización.

—Traslado involuntario —la chica azotó la pluma alertando al moreno —Daiki esta es una democracia no una monarquía —el moreno entrecerró los orbes, teniéndola a ella de jefa ¿Realmente podían llamar al sistema escolar como 'democracia'? Akashi era la menos indicada para usar esa palabra.

—Pero este chico está en clase de cocina y es un genio del básquet —la chica ordenó unos cuantos papeles anexándolos a la montaña y alzó los hombros.

—Convéncelo por tus medios no podemos forzar a nadie ni burlar al sistema para cambiar su decisión… —Aomine no se vio del todo convencido —ofrécele algo que la cocina no le dé, que se yo ¿Desde cuándo tengo que ser su consejera?

—Ya, lo siento. Gracias, presidenta —dijo esperando no hacerla alterar y vaya que estaba alterable. El chico salió de la oficina y Akashi se recargó en la silla agotada. La puerta nuevamente sonó, lanzar las tijeras que estaban a lado parecía una atractiva opción pero desistió y permitió que esa persona entrase.

—Akashi —la peliverde entró a la sala con formalismo. Ella, de toda la sarta de ineptos que tenía bajo su 'mandato' era la más competente y nunca le daba malas noticias —necesito ausentarme hoy.

—¿Nuevamente, Shintoki? —la peliverde también se veía irritada con la situación pero su profesor la tenía en un dilema indicándole que su grupo era más importante que las labores del consejo.

—Yo no quiero hacer esto —Akashi lo sabía, la entendía, los maestros podían ser manipuladores aunque ella lo era un poco más.

—Yo me haré cargo, ve por hoy pero mañana te necesito aquí —ordenó fuerte y claro, la peliverde asintió y salió de la sala del consejo. Ahora tendría que hacer todo ese papeleo y además pasearse por los clubs para saber si todo estaba en orden ¿Qué podía ser peor? Se hundió un poco en la silla de una forma infantil y la puerta sonó de nueva cuenta. —adelante…—y por ella entró la persona con la que menos hubiera querido tratar.

—Akachin, el club de cocina ha terminado —era la única buena noticia, abría buena comida en el evento. La pelirroja no cambió su posición y asintió agotada —Vaya…debe ser horrible estar en tu lugar —la pelirroja abrió los ojos molesta y cuando giró la vista hacia la pelimorada esta salía sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Cuando se retiró solo pudo escucharse al final unas tijeras clavadas en la madera de la puerta. Habían sido días difíciles para Akashi Sei.

* * *

><p><em>Por cierto, empezaré una dinámica de votaciones en mi facebook YisusCraist OfYaoi para seleccionar al personaje más popular de Do It <em>

_¿Por que?_

_Solo por que es interesante saberlo [y ver el mundo arder]_

_!Vayan y voten!_

**-Yisus**


	5. Empatía

_La votación de la semana pasada fue ganada por Akashi Sei._

_Gracias por votar y por seguir la historia. Me da gusto que la disfruten y recibir tan agradables reviews!_

_!Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

><p>Ese tiempo entre sus pasos y su andar, el golpeteo de sus zapatos tan delicado sobre la madera. Poco a poco desaparecían como el resto del mundo y hacia que se concentrara mi atención en ella. Tan frágil y a su vez tan fuerte, tan sensible y tempestuosa. Contenerse y no moverse mientras la música ligera al fondo nos invitaba a entenderle.<p>

Nadie podía verle, nadie podía escucharle. Cuando ella alzaba la voz pasaban a ignorarle y cuando su cuerpo giraba al sentido del reloj nadie parecía notarle.

Y era un desperdicio para los ojos y los oídos no captar ese momento, y era un desperdicio mi corazón si no abrigaba a aquel recuerdo. No debería de tenerlo si no puedo enamorarme de ella.

Luego me retracté y definí al amor como algo insípido comparado con su delicada silueta. Creo que he enloquecido.

**Do it**

Por Yisuscraist

El día del festival escolar había arribado. Alumnos, visitantes, maestros y todos los afectados e involucrados en tan magno evento se reunían en la plaza principal para la solemne inauguración. Disfraces curiosos, personificaciones esplendidas y un vaivén emocional entre las esperanzas plasmadas en el deseo de captar la atención de otros, de atraer gente a sus clubes, de obtener una remuneración para mantenerlos y divertirse por un largo rato.

El objetivo del festival era ese. La escuela atraía a los jóvenes aplicantes del distrito para que conocieran las instalaciones y buen ambiente. Los clubes invitaban a alumnos de los primeros años para que se inscribiesen en ellos y la vendimia de cada uno era invertida en más y mejor material. No es que la escuela no les proporcionase del mismo pero un poco más no está de más.

En el ciclo escolar había dos festivales: el de verano y el de invierno. El de verano era el que se suscitaba y el de invierno recaudaba fondos para la grandiosa fiesta de graduación. A esas alturas del partido nadie se preocupaba por la fiesta de graduación así que está de más mencionarla.

Todos y cada uno tenían sus corazones enfocados en ese evento, en el ahora. Tanto esmero y trabajo debían de valer la pena, tanta planificación y tardes invertidas en la escuela debían rendir frutos. El director anunció al micrófono el inicio del festival y la algarabía y júbilo no se hizo esperar ante un grito de guerra por la felicidad.

Los puestos y clubes empezaron a abrirse. Akashi iba junto con Midorima haciendo anotaciones de cada club, verificando que todo estuviera en orden, que no hubiese accidentes y demás. Llegaron al club de cocina, la pelirroja suspiró sutilmente recordando aquel choque y enemistad que tenía con dicha líder del mismo ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ello? Si hacía unos días se llevaban relativamente bien. No le quitaba el sueño, a decir verdad, pero si no quería que afectara su posición como líder (dictadora) imparcial debía tratar con pincitas a la más alta.

—Bienvenidos…—dieron unas jóvenes vestidas con traje de maid "Típico" pensó Akashi. En cada festival había un café maid aunque el que sea hecho por los del club de cocina era una buena idea.

Y su idea inicial de lo común se deformó en una de sorpresa acompañada de terror al ver lo que jamás pensó ver. No solo las mujeres vestían tan atractivos trajes de servidumbre, los hombres habían sido arrastrados al mismo destino y avergonzados seguían preparando los platillos que la clientela pedía. Midorima se acomodó los lentes apenada mientras Akashi suspiraba levemente. El salón estaba muy bien decorado, por un lado la barra y por el otro las mesas con los clientes. Tan limpio y pulcro, tan buen servicio. No podía quejarse del travestismo exhibicionista del club cuando el resto del trabajo era tan impecable pero lo que si le extrañó es que todo eso fuese idea de alguien como Atsumi.

—Bienvenidas…—la pelirroja y la peliverde giraron la vista a quienes les había saludado y se sorprendieron al ver a la chica alta usando un traje similar al de los del resto del club. Akashi alzó una ceja, Midorima se quedó imperturbable y a la joven alta poco le importó lo que pensaran en ese momento— ¿Se quedarán a probar algo?

—Solo venimos a realizar una inspección —dijo mirando los alrededores — parece estar todo en orden.

—Debo decir que me sorprende, nanodayo —dijo Midorima anotando. Atsumi ladeó la cabeza infantilmente.

—Eh. Recibir un cumplido de Mido-chin es nuevo —la peliverde se sorprendió, retrocedió y miró a otro punto.

—¡Ese no fue un cumplido, nanodayo!— exclamó. Akashi miró a Murasakibara fijamente, una mirada retadora y acto seguido relajó la mirada.

—Vendremos más tarde, síganse esforzando —fue todo lo dicho. Posiblemente de estar solas terminarían peleando pero no ahí ni ahora.

Murasakibara asintió mientras salieron del concurrido lugar. Ver chicas con trajes como esos y ver a algunos hombres además de la deliciosa comida era una fórmula de éxito. La chica había usado bien sus recursos. Siguieron su camino hasta el club de básquet el cual estaba centrado en la cancha. Los chicos daban un espectáculo continuo de encestes y acrobacias mientras que en otra sección daban recuerdos y retaban a los visitantes a realizar tiros. Todo era un buen ambiente familiar de recreación acompañado de la buena vista de unas hermosas porristas.

El lugar estaba bien decorado con los colores de la institución mientras la mascota de la escuela divertía a los niños presentes.

—Parece que Daiki tiene todo bajo control —espetó Akashi. Detrás de ella estaba Midorima como siempre y a su lado el azabache quien había apoyado en la mayoría del proceso creativo.

—Puede parecer descuidado pero es un buen líder —comentó mientras al fondo se veía a Aomine reprendiendo a sus compañeros por tirar una de las lonas. —Disfruta mucho de hacer esto.

—Así debe ser…—fue todo lo dicho y anotado ese lugar partieron hacia el club de futbol. Aquel estaba siendo realizado dentro del campo cerrado de futbol rápido. Los jóvenes iban de aquí a allá haciendo tiros. Una dinámica muy similar a la del club de básquet.

—¿Esos dos tienen que pensar igual? —dijo Akashi cruzada de brazos.

—No puedes presionar la mente de los chicos, nanodayo —Akashi solo pensó en decir "si, si puedo" después de todo ella era absoluta. A lo lejos vio a Kise a medio liderar de un grupo pues apenas ponía los ojos en ellos una horda de chicas le acosaban y hostigaban Cabía decir que si el puesto de aquel club estaba lleno en su mayoría tenía que ver con el hecho de que Kise tenía muchas seguidoras.

—Kise…—le habló la chica fuerte y claro, casi podía asegurar que todo el club y sus invitados giraron la vista en torno a la presidenta —ve al club de danza, quiero que supervises a Kuroko.

—¿Eh? Pero Akashicchi, tengo mucho trabajo aquí —espetó excusándose. Akashi alzó una ceja ¿Cómo osaba pasar sobre su autoridad. Kise tembló, se disculpó con las chicas asintió —espero que los puedas controlar a ellos.

—Haré un mejor trabajo que tu…. —le amenazó —además…de no cumplir con tu misión tu tampoco podrás controlarlos nuevamente….

Kise frunció el ceño ante la amenaza, Akashi iba en serio. Tenía que conseguir gente para el club de Kuroko si no quería quedarse sin el suyo. Suspiró y emprendió la huida hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaba localizado. Corrió algunos pasillos, la gente se hacía menos hasta llegar a un rincón de la escuela donde había un pequeño templete de madera. Un par de niños estaban entados mirando al escenario, arriba una radio pequeña empezaba a sonar con una bella balada.

Sus pies mágicamente se estiraron hasta quedar sobre sus puntas, sus pantorrillas se tensaron y la cadera se enderezó. La cintura entallada y sus pequeños pechos aprisionados por una tela elástica. Kise se quedó con aquella majestuosa imagen de Kuroko pegado a las pupilas mientras la joven se movía majestuosamente sobre el escenario con unos cuantos espectadores observándola. El tutú brincaba un par de veces al compás de sus saltos y su caída resonaba leve sobre la misma madera.

Su espalda se curvó, sus cabellos sujetados con un moño se mantenían inmóviles pero el delicado fleco que tapaba su frente se movió con ella. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el suelo mientras su cuerpo quedaba en una posición complicada, se enderezó, giró varias veces y los niños impresionados y boquiabiertos al igual que Kise veían esa energía y vigorosidad. Destreza, pasión y gracia, Kuroko tenía todas y cada una de ellas.

La música descendió, sus pasos también, sus pies parecieron fallar fingidamente hasta que se arrodilló y como si se tratase de una delicada muñeca terminó en el suelo. Los pequeños aplaudieron emocionados, Kise se peinó los cabellos con los dedos algo sorprendido de la actuación pero al girar la vista notó que nadie la veía.

Era una lástima pues había sido esplendido.

—¡Baile más, Princesa!—decían los chiquitines quienes veían en Kuroko como una chica de la realeza, como un hada danzarina. Ella asintió sutilmente cumpliendo la petición de los niños y las niñas que cada vez eran más, que se quedaban encantados con ver a alguien tan bonita bailar tan encantadoramente. Y a las niñas les fascinaba el ballet porque era femenino y los niños se emocionaban porque si había un princesa debía haber dragones cerca y todos creaban una historia alrededor del baile de la chica quien disfrutaba de cada paso y cada nota.

Kise bajó la vista y entendió un poco las palabras de Kuroko. No se debería bailar si no se tiene amor por el baile.

Terminado el recital algunas madres recogían a sus pequeños y poco a poco la aglomeración se disipaba. Kuroko respiraba levemente cansada y se acomodaba los mechones que se soltaron del cabello con unas pincillas. Tomó agua y giró la vista hacia el rubio que seguía ahí de pie y quien empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño escenario.

—Esperaba que Akashi fuera quien me inspeccionara susurró. Kise se detuvo bajó el escenario y alzó los hombros.

—Parece que es mi trabajo por hoy —no hubo respuesta. Ellos habían empezado de mala manera y sin embargo ni ella ni él estaba mal. Kuroko le miró inexpresiva, Kise tardó en volver a decir algo y rompió la tensión — fue…excelente.

—Gracias —dijo inclinándose y caminó hacia el rubio poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Quiero decir…más gente debería hacer esto y tu…—estaba algo impresionado o tal vez era cosa de él quien era fácilmente impresionable.

—Supongo….—Kise buscó palabras y finalmente espetó.

—Escucha…no hice bien las cosas…déjame ayudarte—Kuroko ladeó la cabeza esperando oír más de eso y eso mismo ponía en un aprieto a Kise quien no tenía bien enfocado lo que quería expresar —déjame ayudarte con el club…—se inclinó un poco pegando prácticamente el rostro al escenario como una reverencia. Kuroko se quedó ahí viéndolo desde lo alto y entrecerró los orbes.

—¿Tienes una pluma? —el rubio se incorporó y ladeó la cabeza.

—La tengo, espera…—buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un bolígrafo azul. La chica lo tomó y sujetó la mano de Kise escribiendo algo en su palma. Hasta ese instante sintió la suavidad de la mano de la chica, notó que era pálida como nadie y cálida a su vez. Ella estaba tan cerca, inclinada escribiendo con concentración. Kise se perdió en esas hebras azules, en las pestañas y en esa figura. Ella terminó de escribir y le regresó la pluma al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Ve a ese lugar el sábado a las ocho —dijo mientras Kise miraba su mano. Ahí una dirección y el nombre de un lugar estaban plasmados —te mostraré algo.

Kise volvió la vista a los ojos azules en la expectativa de lo que eso sería, Asintió con un dejo de nerviosismo en su pecho y le preguntó fugazmente a su cerebro ¿Por qué el corazón se siente intranquilo con ella?

Mientras Akashi se hacía cargo del club de futbol la peliverde tenía como misión continuar con la inspección, ayudar a la gente a encontrar lo que buscaban y encontrar padres cuyos niños estaban extraviados. Suspiró al cabo de un rato y alzó la vista al cielo claro pensando que al acabar el día se tiraría en cama y no despertaría durante una semana. Fijó sus orbes verdaseos en lo alto de la azotea y ahí, sentada en una peligrosa orilla, estaba una pelinegra moviendo los pies con desdén. Por un momento se alertó, era bastante peligroso estar ahí pero la chica se veía tan tranquila como si tuviera todo bajo control. Aun así, en su papel, debía quitarla de aquel sitió pues era inseguro además de que nadie tenía permitido subir a la azotea ese día.

Después de subir los escalones de tres pisos llegó al lugar. Takao estaba ahí sentada aun, sus cabellos ondeaban por el viento y el sonido de su voz se perdía con el mundo. Ella estaba cantando y su voz era hermosa y armoniosa y su canción sonaba tan triste y a su vez inspiradora, sus orbes cerrados sintiendo las notas mentales mientras no perdía el ritmo, sin perder la concentración. Midorima le escuchaba caminando detrás de ella hasta que Takao suspiró y abrió los ojos mirando el mundo extenderse a su frente.

—Shin-chan —la peliverde se sorprendió por ser descubierta —¿Crees que en el mundo hay un lugar para mi? —Midorima frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo responder una pregunta tan complicada cuando ni siquiera sabía si había un lugar para ella — mientras tú tengas fe en que yo puedo hacerlo…debe haberlo ¿no?

Se encontró con su mirada, ambas estando en aquel sitio silencioso mientras la gente abajo seguía perdida en el evento. Midorima se quedó con un vago pensamiento, uno vergonzoso que no salió en ese momento. "Yo tampoco tengo un lugar para mi" se dijo mientras la imagen de ella misma y su solitaria vida se plasmaba en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>A partir de aquí parece que el MidoTaka empezará a tomar forma. Tuvieron un momento empático. También KiKuro ¿Que clase de lugar es al que citó Kuroko a Kise? ¿Kagami aparecerá vestido de Maid? <em>

_¿Kise o Aomine? Esa es la votación de esta semana -quiere ver arder el mundo._

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo._

**-Yisus**


	6. Celos

Era una sensación inexplicable, una especie de alerta interna que me obligaba actuar de una manera impropia en mí. Una especie de rabia vestida bajo la excusa de un amor, algo que daña, algo que mata. No estaba bien sentirlo y sin embargo mírame ahí sufriéndolo, odiándolo, renegando entre dientes el hecho de que ella toque su mano con sus finas yemas, que te sonría con su delicada boca, que te susurre entre bromas al oído.

Era molesto, si lo era. Más aún porque era mi amiga y odiarla era algo imposible. Pero ¿Por qué pelearte? ¿Por qué enojarme? ¿Por qué me quedo aquí en un banquillo viéndote pasar sin detenerte?

Fácil, porque no eres mío…pero es cuestión de tiempo para que aquello cambie.

_**Do it**_

_Por YisusCraist_

El festival escolar había sido mejor de lo esperado aunque no tanto como Akashi hubiese deseado. La escuela poco a poco quedaba vacía, las puertas empezaban a cerrarse pero el trabajo no terminaba para los clubes que con esmero habían hecho de ese día algo para recordar. Limpieza, orden y bolsas negras saturadas de basura se apilaban una a una en el jardín cercano a los contenedores mientras la tarde amenazaba con teñir el hermoso cielo azul.

Kuroko, quien no había generado mayor cantidad de basura o caos en su presentación, había decidido ayudar al club de cocina con la limpieza por no dejar tan solo a Kagami. Esos pocos días los habían hecho muy unidos. Él era tan torpe y comelón, ella tan fina y tranquila, eran un contraste total que captaba la atención de algunos y susurros sospechosos de otros.

—Estoy muerto—dijo un moreno tallándose la nuca mientras andaba por los pasillos de la escuela acompañado de su autoproclamado 'mano derecha'. El pelinegro junto a él rio muy sutil sin emitir comentario como si le diese la razón. Realmente, de todos, ese día había sido el más agotador del año escolar y eso que apenas estaban comenzando.

Las cosas habían ido bien con el club de básquet, no hubo gran trabajo de limpieza considerando el tipo de actividad que habían realizado. Agotados, y no como parte de un plan de Aomine, decidieron ir a merendar al club de cocina esperando aun encontrar algo de servicio aunque ambos sabían que aquello era muy difícil por las horas.

Aun así, y usando sus dotes de convencimiento, Aomine arrastró a Himuro con palabras como 'Tu hermano y tu vecina están ahí, seguro conseguiremos algo de buena comida y a bajo precio'. Himuro solo pudo suspirar resignado y rompió las expectativas de Aomine diciendo que solo obtendrían sobras más valía la pena intentarlo.

Llegaron al lugar cruzando el umbral y miraron a la peliceleste acomodando unos manteles de las mesas. Aún tenían algunos clientes y, pese a que el festival había concluido, parecía que no cederían hasta terminar los platillos, pastelillos y golosinas preparados.

—¡Tetsu!—dijo sorprendido Aomine alzando la mano. La chica no portaba el tutú pero si una falda de tablones y la licra amoldando su cuerpo. Ella miró al moreno indiferente y saludó con ese tono neutral de voz que le caracterizaba.

—Aomine-kun. Que sorpresa —dijo ella tomando de nueva cuenta el trapo con el que limpiaba. Miró a Himuro ladina y saludó con la mirada al azabache, este respondió de igual forma.

—¿Ahora eres parte del club de cocina?—la peliceleste negó con la cabeza y se acomodó unos cabellos salvajes detrás de la oreja.

—Kagami-kun y Musakibara-san necesitaban ayuda. Algunos de los alumnos del club se retiraron temprano—dijo mostrando que el lugar, en efecto, estaba algo vacío de meseras pero igual con la poca cantidad de clientes les iba bien.

—Ya, al menos encontramos servicio —la chica les invitó a sentarse en la recién arreglada mesa y ambos atendieron.

—En seguida alguien les atenderá —comentó Kuroko retirándose.

—¿No nos podía atender ella?—la pregunta se quedó en el aire con un tono de irritación seguido de un suspiro. Himuro planeaba seguir la charla, tratar de los puntos y las cosas buenas que habían obtenido de la venta de artículos referentes al equipo de básquet en el festival pero su mirada se giró en torno a una silueta conocida.

Tuvo que girar un par de veces, tallarse un ojo y enfocar nuevamente para estar seguro de que no era una ilusión, más no lo era. Su sorpresa inicial pasó a una cara de naturalidad, no debía ser prejuicioso y menos con él. Aomine alzó una ceja y giró el rostro hacia a quien veía Himuro, a unos pasos estaba ahí Kagami. Ni que decir que esas medias que se entornaban en sus piernas le quedaban perfectas o que esa falda de color oscuro se adaptaba curiosamente a su cuerpo. El mandil blanco, los guantes enrollados en un listón pues ya se había hartado de usarlos y la diadema botada en un rincón de la cocina porque ya era demasiada vergüenza el usar un vestido con encaje como para, además, usar una diadema tan mona. De igual forma, a esas alturas del día, Kagami y todos los hombres del grupo de cocina ya no tenían salvación.

Kuroko le dio un empujón más y le susurró que fuese a donde estaba su hermano. El pelirrojo se negaba rotundamente con las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza, se había librado casi todo el festival de meserear por que no se podía comunicar con los estudiantes pero ahora si no se podía librar. Se trataba de Himuro, su medio hermano, el que si hablaba un inglés fluido y podía entenderle. Cuando Kuroko fue a la cocina por él le comentó eso a Murasakibara quien le ordenó a Kagami ir de inmediato para que dejara de esconderse tras la barra y 'sufriera' lo que sus demás compañeros habían sufrido. Pero una cosa era recibir burlas de chicos de otra clase y otra muy diferente es que su propia sangre lo viera en ese estado. Si Himuro, con quien aún no tenía abierta confianza, le decía a su padre que usó un vestido así estaría en problemas. Aun así tenía que cumplirlo, ya se preocuparía por las consecuencias.

Tomó una bocanada de aire como si con eso arribara el valor y fue a la mesa donde estaba su hermano junto al moreno con el que se había topado su primer día. Al percatarse de ello se concentró mucho más en la extraña coincidencia que en el hecho de que llevaba un curioso traje de sirvienta.

—You know it?—preguntó Kagami al llegar a la mesa. Himuro parpadeó, Aomine parecía un tanto absorto como si su mente tuviera un conflicto y finalmente decidió hablar.

—Yes. We are teamates. He's the captain and im not a titular —comentó Himuro. Es cierto que antes del festival la relación de ambos era muy corta puesto que Himuro apenas y jugaba algunos partidos pero desde que se decidió unánimemente en convertir al moreno en algo como 'vice capitán' debido a ser estricto, ordenado y buen 'asistente' ambos habían conversado más.

—Oh, thats surprised me —dijo Kagami dejando los menú en la mesa y volvió la vista a Aomine que seguía en una especie de shock. —u call me when have the order already.

—Okay…and Tigger —el pelirrojo se detuvo antes de partir, miró a su hermano quien sonrió con dulzura— you look amazing, bro.

Kagami se tensó. En primera porque nunca había recibido un cumplido directo de su 'hermano mayor' y en segunda por que, precisamente, le había llamado 'bro' de una forma tan normal como si siempre se hubiesen llamado así. Pensaría que Himuro bromeaba o algo parecido pero sus ojos denotaron la sinceridad de sus palabras cosa que le avergonzó más. Se limitó a decir "thanks" cuando finalmente partió hacia la cocina con un aire de felicidad. Tal vez debían trabajar más en su relación de hermandad, tal vez debería abrir más su corazón a él.

Himuro y Kagami poco habían convivido, ellos no eran muy diferentes a decir verdad. A ambos les apasionaba el básquet y alguna vez habían jugado un uno a uno pero si le preguntaban al pelirrojo poco sabia de la vida del azabache. No sabía que otra cosa le apasionaba, no sabía si tenía una novia, no sabía su música ni película favorita. Kagami pensó que era igual con el opuesto pero pese a lucir un tanto reacio a su presencia Himuro se preocupaba un poco por él. Sabia de su vida más de lo que Kagami podía imaginar.

—¿Estás bien?—dijo Himuro a Aomine quien salió de su tensión inicial para después mirar a su compañero. Tragó sutilmente saliva y asintió.

—Solo me tomó por sorpresa —el azabache parpadeó ladeando la cabeza y miró el menú.— Quiero decir ¿Tu hermano suele vestir así?

—No realmente…o al menos su armario no tiene vestidos —dijo con tranquilidad mientras elegía que comer. Aomine intentó actuar natural pero la imagen del pelirrojo con tales prendas le había, por demás, alterado.

—Acaso él…—antes de decir más Himuro estampó la carta en la mesa y cambió abruptamente de tema.

—¿Ya elegiste algo? Muero de hambre —alzó la mano llamando a su hermano. Aomine intentó detenerlo pero pronto Kagami estaba de vuelta con una libreta en mano.

—What you arderer?—preguntó el pelirrojo. Himuro señaló un pastelillo curioso del menú.

—A banana cake. —comentó—¿Tu que querrás, Aomine?—el moreno parpadeó y miró el menú indicando un platillo. Era una especie de suflé. Kagami asintió anotando y finalmente Himuro pidió un par de cafés. Tomada la orden Kagami caminó hacia la barra para entregar el pedido. Para su suerte sus zapatos eran cómodos por lo que su andar no era complicado y hasta cierto punto sensual ¿Qué rayos pensaba Aomine? Se golpeó mentalmente y mientras Himuro buscaba charlar de algún tema diferente que no involucrara a Kagami los ojos del moreno seguían clavados en los holanes de aquella falda perdido en una paradoja mental.

Kuroko a su lado felicitaba a Kagami dándole una palmadita leve en el hombro mientras el pelirrojo parecía querer morir de vergüenza en ese instante. Esos dos en definitiva eran muy cercanos ¿no? Lo cual ante los ojos del moreno no sabía si era bueno, malo o incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo? Te noto disperso—le dijo Himuro captando de nueva cuenta su atención.

—Es solo que pensaba que él es muy cercano a Tetsu—dijo el moreno volteando la vista a otro punto donde no viese a ese par. Himuro sonrió de nueva cuenta y clavó sus orbes en su hermano y la pequeña peliceleste quien parecía reprenderlo.

—¿Celoso?—Aomine sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y miró con sorpresa a Himuro quien prosiguió—sé que ella es importante para t pero no debes temer de Taiga….él no es un rival.

Aomine no comentó nada al respeto, simplemente siguió mentalmente el juego de 'estar celoso porque ese chico nuevo es amigo de su mejor amiga' aunque no estaba muy seguro de que la dirección de las cosas fusen en ese sentido. Es cierto que Tetsuna era muy preciada para él, como una hermana, y que debía protegerla de los idiotas que le acosaran (si es que existía alguno que le notara) pero con Kagami no sentía esas ganas de separarlos. O tal vez las sintió por un momento, pero no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la causa.

Cuando el cielo estaba teñido de un naranja intenso la hora de cerrar la escuela se aproximaba. Contados eran los alumnos que permanecían a esas alturas sobre todo la conocida sociedad de alumnos y alguno que otro interesado anexo. Tal vez era el cansancio mismo o la tensión de las cosas ocurridas, de los sentimientos encontrados o de las extrañas sensaciones percibidas que algunos de ellos se encontraban taciturnos.

Aomine estaba confuso de sus propias emociones tras ver aquella escena en la cafetería, Kise rememorando la danza sutil de Kuroko en aquel escenario mientras que Midorima se concentraba en las palabras de Takao, en ese dulce momento y a su vez tan melancólico que fue roto con una risa de la pelinegra, con un "Quita esa cara, Shin-chan" y unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras pasaba a su costado, mientras la dejaba atrás. Ese simple tacto, ese dolor que transmitía con su presencia se pegó en cada poro de la piel de la peliverde quien tuvo, por primera vez en su vida, el deseo de abrazar a alguien y decir "te entiendo".

Ahora sentía en la garganta el nudo de las palabras contenidas y en sus brazos el frio del abrazo negado.

—Los veo muy cansados —dijo Akashi quien acomodaba papeles—aún hay mucho trabajo pero supongo que necesitan un descanso.

—¿Eh? ¿Akashicchi está siendo benevolente?—dijo Kise sorprendido ante las acciones de la presidenta. Ella solo alzó una ceja y con seriedad espetó.

—Yo siempre lo soy…por eso quiero que mañana vengan a primera hora para terminar —un suspiro general, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Seguro al día siguiente estarían molidos por todo el trabajo y las cosas serían hermosas si no fuera porque es sábado, la escuela estará sola y ellos estarán trabajando. Pero quien se negara a las órdenes de Akashi estaría en problemas graves así que, en disgusto general, tendrían que madrugar un día hermoso donde gente como Aomine o Kise lo usan para despertar hasta medio día.

Empezaron a retirarse uno a uno del lugar hasta que al final la pelimorada se abría paso para salir de la 'oficina de la dictadora'. Justo en el umbral se encontró con un azabache quien levantaba la mano a modo de saludo cordial. Murasakibara se detuvo un instante y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Esperabas algo?—hizo como una pregunta general. En un principio pensó en preguntar si la espera a ella pero temía que la respuesta fuese negativa más aun sabiendo que Akashi estaba ahí.

—Sí, pensé en que nos podíamos ir juntos—dijo Himuro a la joven. Dirigió un momento la vista a Akashi quien entornaba los orbes hacia ambos sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más. —solo necesito hablar un momento con la presidenta. ¿Podrías esperarme?

Murasakibara chistó en sus adentros, dedicó una mirada algo letal a la pelirroja sin ser notada por Himuro y esta fue devuelta por la ojirojo. A regañadientes la pelimorada les dio privacidad a ambos y así, cerrando la puerta de la oficina, pasó frente a la chica dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

—Lamento lo ocurrido ayer—dijo Himuro. Akashi suspiró recargándose en su asiento más relajada ahora que la otra chica no estaba — mientras mi hermano viva en casa las cosas se complicaran y…

—Las cosas se complican por esa vecina que tienes —dijo Akashi liberando un poco de su rabia en sus palabras.

—¿Atsumi?—parpadeó el azabache.— Pensé que eran buenas amigas ¿Me he equivocado?

—Para nada, ella y yo somos intimísimas amigas —dijo sarcásticamente. Que Akashi usara un sarcasmo tan bizarro significaba que en serio estaba molesta ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se sentía ridiculizada por esa chica y sus comentarios no permitidos sobre sus atributos.

—Parece que fue un error enviarte ahí —Akashi se puso de pie buscando ser lo más clara y sutil.

—Lo fue, pero es aún más erróneo que no le muestres su lugar —Himuro alzó una ceja confuso sin entender las palabras de Akashi— ¿Realmente no lo sabes?

—No se…¿De qué hablamos?—dijo mirando a los lados sin comprender el punto al que la chica quería llegar.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Tatsuya —dijo volviendo a sentarse, rendida, algo dramática a decir verdad— esa chica se muere de los celos y si no le dejas las cosas en claro esto no puede continuar.

—¿Atsumi? ¿Celosa?—dijo sorprendido y después rio muy levemente —debes estar alucinando… ella no…

—Tatsuya, llámalo instinto femenino pero si te estoy diciendo que esa chica tiene un interés amoroso en ti deberías de tomarlo en serio —colocó sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro y entornó la vista más relajada como si le entregara al azabache la revelación más importante de su vida— tú decides que hacer con esa información.

Himuro se mostró incrédulo, sorprendido de más. Que Atsumi estuviera enamorada de él era algo que no podía digerir, la chica era como una hermana menor para él, habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo como para considerarla de esa manera y pensar que ella le considerase así pero, si lo veía desde un punto de vista lógico, jamás conoció algún novio de ella, es posible que jamás lo tuviera.

Algo aturdido por ello salió de la oficina de Akashi, el cielo oscurecía al igual que la escuela y al girar la vista en el pasillo se percató de que ella no estaba ahí. Atsumi se había ido a casa, un mensaje de texto en su móvil lo decía y con aquello presentía que las palabras de Akashi eran ciertas ¿Qué podría hacer él con esa información? Definitivamente no quería herirla pero tampoco mentirle.

Ahora Himuro Tatsuya estaba en un dilema de amores en el cual deseo jamás haber estado.

* * *

><p><em>Me tardé mucho en publicar, una gran disculpa por ello y por preocuparlos. Retomaré la batalla el próximo martes donde espero si salga cap.<em>

_Tuve un error por ahí. En alguna ocasión Kuroko comenta que Himuro es su compañero de clases pero Kagami es su compañero de clases ahora ¿No deberían estar Kuroko, Aomine, Himuro y Kagami en la misma clase? Se supone que Himuro es un año más grande y Yisus se hizo bolas. Kuroko y Himuro coinciden en una clase de ….am…. papiroflexia[?]. Disculpen el error, Himuro y Kuroko si se conocen pero él pertenece a otra aula aunque pertenece al mismo grado de escolaridad del resto (por que van en último año) solo que es un año más grande de edad._

_Yisus anda mal._


	7. Contacto

_Estoy actualizando fics a media noche por que apenas me di tiempo de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que la estén disfrutando mucho tanto como yo escribiendola._

_Actualmente ya no tengo dias de publicación así que esta llegará cuando menos esperen jajaja. Aun así gracias por esperar. _

_Disfruten el cap._

* * *

><p>No podía tocarte. Aun cuando lo hubiese deseado no debía hacerlo pues hasta el más fino tacto de la espada puede cortar un delicado cabello. Así éramos nosotros y yo no quería lastimarte. Contenerse, sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien, algún abrazo de consuelo, un susurro amistoso.<p>

Yo no puedo tocarte y aun cuando quiera no debo hacerlo. Constantemente me repito esas mismas palabras como si fuera una ley inquebrantable ¿Qué puede más el alma o el cuerpo?

Mi determinación no debe ceder, no cuando hablamos de alguien importante.

**Do it**

Por Yisuscraist

Los ánimos ese día fueron de lo peor. Ahí se encontraban caminando por las calles dos estudiantes con caras largas, bostezos y un cansancio descomunal que les impedía hasta pelear. Vestidos de ropa muy casual pero sin caer en fachas, algo levemente deportivo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces habían bostezado hasta ese instante pero eran tantas que hasta podían haber hecho un coro. El rubio refunfuñó, se frustró y se talló los cabellos alzando las manos al aire.

—Mooo ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Akashicchi hacernos venir en sábado a la escuela?—dijo Kise muy molesto. Aomine chistó como respuesta inmediata y después decidió opinar.

—Ella no tiene nada que hacer ¿Acaso piensa que todos somos como ella? ¡No!—detuvo a Kise sosteniéndolo de la camisa y este se quejó — nosotros tenemos una vida de adolecentes activa, necesitamos divertirnos los sábados, ir a comer los sábados.

—¡Sí! Los sábados son para ir al karaoke y jugar videojuegos hasta tarde —espetó siguiéndole las ideas.

—Son para ver pornografía y escuchar música —continuó Aomine — al diablo todo, hay que faltar —lo soltó de la camisa, Kise siguió su determinación asintiendo.

—Tienes razón Aominecchi…igual no nos puede reprender ¡Porque es Sábado!—Aomine más confiado de que su decisión era la mejor giró junto con el rubio y ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la imagen de cierta persona que estaba de pie detrás de ellos. La chica usaba un curioso vestido ligero con vuelo y ese moño que sujetaba la media cola de su cabello le daba un aire infantil independientemente de su porte temible—eh…

—Buenos días Daiki, Ryouta—dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos—me alegra la puntualidad y determinación que tienen hacia sus deberes como parte de la sociedad de alumnos.

—Aka…Akashicchi…—tembló Kise y buscó librarse de esa —¡Estábamos a punto de ir a la escuela! aunque ….nosotros eh...

—Íbamos a buscar algo para que todos desayunen, así es. —mintió Aomine codeándose con el rubio. Akashi sabía que mentían pero de ello podía tomar una ventaja. Se sacudió el cabello y asintió formal.

—Está bien pero procuren no tardar —pasó en medio de ellos y solo giró un poco la vista hacia el par— y si se les ocurre escaparse haré que se arrepientan no se haber entrado a esta escuela…si no de haber nacido.

El par se tensó y como soldaditos acataron la orden de la pelirroja quien suspiró con los brazos cruzados y siguió su marcha hacia la escuela. Se sentía bien ser absoluta de vez en diario y más aun siendo sábado, era un lujo que pocas veces se podría dar. Mientras tanto a unas calles la peliverde andaba con calma. Falda larga, camisa de botones y una coleta sosteniendo sus largos cabellos. No le agradaba del todo trabajar en día de descanso pero igual o había mucho que hacer en casa; además trabajar le ayudaba a despejar su mente, olvidar lo ocurrido, esa sensación que seguía quemándole. Solo esperaba ese fin de semana relajarse y olvidar poco a poco a…

—¡Shin-chan!—la peliverde cerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente contra una pared siguiendo su andar como si no la hubiese escuchado—¡Shin-chan! Que coincidencia encontrarnos en sábado…—giró la vista un poco y miró a Takao detrás de ella. Pantalón de cuero, camisa ajustada a sus atributos y desmangada mostrando un poco de ese tatuaje. Los cabellos alborotados y el excesivo maquillaje oscuro además de un par de piercings en la oreja.

—Takao…—dijo ella cortante— no puedo quedarme a charlar, tengo cosas que hacer—fue directo al grano sorprendiendo a la chica quien rio de nueva cuenta.

—¡Que dura eres! Anda, te acompaño yo no tengo nada que hacer —dijo caminando a su lado. Midorima suspiró queriéndose morir justo ahí, de la persona que menos quería saber y ver ahora caminaba a su lado como si sus tristes palabras dichas un día anterior jamás hubiesen existido, como si ella no hubiera pasado el día y la noche pensando en ello.

'La oficina de la dictadora' era particularmente incomoda ese día y por un instante lamentó no haber pedido a ese par de sujetos que le acompañasen a la fuerza. Pero bueno, la chica no planeaba que las cosas fueran así, no pensaba que se encontraría sola con la pelimorada quien cabeceaba de vez en cuando esperando a que los demás llegasen a la reunión sabatina. Akashi suspiró, la verdad es que no toleraba en absoluto la presencia de la chica ¡Ella le había insultado! Mínimo merecía una disculpa asa que tras un debate interno decidió que iba a exigirla. Cuando al fin abrió los labios para hablar alguien le detuvo.

—Akashi-san— la pelirroja se sorprendió aunque fingió no estarlo, casi pierde el corazón en el instante pero lo disimuló muy bien. No se había percatado de que en la sala del consejo estaba la presencia de alguien más, la presencia fantasmal de Kuroko Tetsuna.

—Tetsuna ¿Recién has llegado?—la peliceleste negó.

—Fui la primera en llegar —dijo acomodando unos papeles frente a ella— antes de empezar la reunión necesito realizar una petición.

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo la pelirroja aliviada de evitar un enfrentamiento entre ella y la pelimorada cuyo rostro estaba estampado contra la mesa.

—Me gustaría hacer una presentación dentro de dos semanas —espetó. Akashi se mostró interesada—si después de eso nadie se inscribe en el club…desistiré de el. —la pelirroja se recargó en su asiento y examinó la propuesta momentáneamente. No tenía nada que perder así que no había problema alguno.

—Lo resolveré con el director—dijo para alivio de la chica— me gusta la idea de que los estudiantes se inclinen a las artes pero si no encuentran la belleza en las mismas nunca lo intentarán.

—Gracias, Akashi-san—hizo una reverencia y la puerta de la oficina se abrió mostrando a un par en el umbral. Una pelinegra se encontraba alzando la mano a lado de una chica de cabellos verdes que se frotaba a si misma los brazos víctima de un aparente frio.

—¡Buen día!—dijo Takao alzando la mano. Para Midorima fue imposible deshacerse de ella y en vista de que la chica insistía e insistía en ayudarle terminó permitiendo hacerle acompañar siempre y cuando guardara silencio y ocultara sus tatuajes por eso mismo ahora la pelinegra portaba la camisa de Midorima mientras que ella usaba una camisa de tirantes y aun esa falda larga. Se sentía desprotegida, exhibida, los hombros semidesnudos le incomodaban y le ocasionaban sofrió.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Shintoki?—dijo Akashi a ambas. Midorima señaló a Takao quien curiosa veía la sala del consejo. La camisa de la peliverde le quedaba algo grande y ese pantalón de cuerdo descoordinaba totalmente pero le hacía lucir, de cierta forma, más encantadora.

—Yo….ella es Takao, es de quien me hago cargo—la pelinegra ya se encontraba dentro de la sala pese a no tener autorización para estar ahí y se había acomodado plácidamente a lado de Murasakibara quien yacía dormida contra la mesa ignorando la mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

—Por mí no se preocupen, les apoyaré en lo que necesiten —dijo alzando un dedo al aire y guiñando. Cuando Akashi estuvo a punto de alzar la voz para mandarla muy lejos la puerta se abrió mostrando al par de chicos del consejo quienes discutían mientras llevaban bolsas con algunos bocadillos y bebidas.

—¡No puedo creer que me hicieras pagar todo, Aominecchi!—se quejaba el rubio dejando las bolsas en la mesa haciendo gran alboroto. Akashi suspiró, no podía estar rodeada de más idiotas y antes de que hicieran otro escándalo decidió alzar la voz, imponer orden y no permitir que siguieran fuera de control pues aquello era inaudito.

—No traía un centavo—dijo despreocupado mirando a otro punto. Kise seguía su berrinche hasta notar la nueva presencia en el lugar.

—Eh ¿Quién …—la pelinegra saludó amistosa.

—Soy Takao, la mano derecha de Shin-chan—dijo dándose un título que no le pertenecía y que a la vice presidenta del consejo apenaba.

—Acabemos rápido con esto, he dividido el trabajo en secciones para facilitarnos todo—dijo pasando algunos papeles a cada uno—Y sobre ella…—miró a Takao—puedes apoyar con los sellos de entrega—le otorgó una cajita con un sello y gustosa aceptó el trabajo.

Hubo entre gritos y charlas, como siempre, mucho trabajo por atender, aperitivos que comer y una Murasakibara que transmitía sus bostezos a toda la sala. Takao hacia bien su trabajo el cual no tenía mayor complejidad pero, al final del día, deseaba recibir un cumplido de 'Shin-chan'. Ni que decir del par de chicos que hacían ruido por todo y una peliceleste cuya presencia volvió a pasar a segundo plano. Concluida las labores de todos se estiraron satisfechos con una montaña de papeles y asuntos resueltos, ahora podrían descansar el fin de semana.

—No olviden prepararse para sus exámenes de este lunes— espetó Akashi haciendo que todos se detuvieran quedando en una especie de shock y alguna vocecilla al fondo susurró "bruja". Ya después se vengaría de quien osó llamarla así. —se pueden retirar a excepción de ti, chica nueva

—¿Eh?—Takao se detuvo en su plan maléfico y plasmó rápidamente un sello en la mejilla de la distraída Midorima quien se quejó por el acto— ¡Okay!

Mientras Midorima se tallaba la mejilla se preguntaba internamente que cosa tendría que hablar Akashi con la pelinegra y cuando todos salieron de la sala la puerta fue cerrada. Se quedó caminando a paso lento en el pasillo, no debía de esperarla ¿no? Después de todo ella sabía cómo andar sola y no le importaba en absoluto porque Akashi la había retenido ¿Acaso le pediría que dejara de entretenerla de sus labores? Eso sería un favor, que la misma presidenta le solicite eso sería un alivio para Midorima pues así dejaría de cargar con Takao pero ¿Por qué le incomodaba pensarlo?

—Kazumi Takao ¿No es así?—dijo Akashi dentro de la oficina mientras entornaba los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?—dijo la pelinegra poniéndose un tanto nerviosa de lo imponente que era la presidenta. Esta suspiró y alzo los hombros.

—De pronto recordé tu nombre y de donde te conozco… o de donde escuché de el—recargó su mejilla en su propia mano sonriendo ladinamente mientras Takao se mostraba un tanto más seria — sé que no perteneces a ningún club y poco vienes a clases….—la pelinegra se mostró irritada—necesitas ser reformada…

—No necesito nada de esto…—dijo dando la vuelta— no eres nadie para decirme que necesito ser reformada…

—Bueno, Shintoki tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ti…—Takao abrió los ojos— si no lo haces por tu familia y esta escuela podrías esforzarte por ella…

—Ella….¿Ella cree en mí?—giró la cabeza y en sus ojos había un brillo que sorprendió a Akashi solo un poco para después sonreír con confianza. Ese era el punto débil de la chica rebelde, uno muy obvio a decir verdad.

—Claro…si no ella no seguiría esperándote…—y dijo esto Akashi volvió la vista a sus notas y le hizo un mohín para que se retirara. Takao se sintió agitada, abrió la puerta de la oficina y ahí estaba ella de pie en el pasillo mirando a la ventana. La pelinegra se sintió demasiado alegre, sintió demasiado de todo y fue corriendo hacia la peliverde quien se sorprendió al notarla.

—¡Shin-chan!—y aquello ocurrió, un abrazo, uno robado y lleno de calidez. Midorima no recordaba la última vez que alguien le abrazó y menos de aquella forma tan efusiva, la tomó con la guardia baja, totalmente. Los brazos delgados de la pelinegra rodeándole, su cabeza pegada a su pecho y la visión de sus cabellos azabaches frente a sus ojos, la diferencia de estatura y ese calor invasor en sus mejillas.

—¿Q…que haces?—dijo roja hasta las orejas sin corresponder el contacto mientras Takao seguía aferrándose a ella.

—Estoy feliz de que me esperaras…—sonrió separándose, acomodándose la amplia camisa.

—¿Qué dices? Yo…yo te esperaba porque tienes mi camisa—se excusó mirando a otro punto, Takao rio ladina, casi sensual y de una forma que erizó la piel de Midorima. Se desabotonó la camisa, botón por botón para entregársela. Sus tatuajes se mostraron ante sus ojos, esa camisa de tirantes oscura que contrastaba con su piel y le daba un aspecto algo rudo, su mano extendida hacia ella sosteniendo la camisa de botones y una sonrisa llena de confianza que solo le hacía caer rendida.

—Gracias, Shin-chan—susurró y al tomar la tela de su propia prenda se supo que estaba perdida.

Esa tarde, tras volver a casa, Murasakibara se puso cómoda. Una camisa amplia y un short corto y salió al patio trasero de su casa para buscar su ropa. Miró en la puertecilla que unía su casa con la de Himuro, en realidad no sabía por qué esta estaba ahí pero jamás hicieron el intento de removerla pues desde que llegaron la relación de su familia con Himuro y su madre era buena. Detrás de esa puertecilla que llegaba apenas arriba de sus caderas apareció precisamente el pelinegro quien saludó alzando una mano al aire.

—¿Regresando de la escuela?—dijo a tono de burla, Murasakibara hizo un puchero cómico— ya, lo siento.

—Ya que Muro-chin es tan cercano a Aka-chin podría convencerla de que no sea tan exigente—dijo mirando a otro punto, Himuro se sorprendió un poco ¿Acaso lo que dijo Akashi era cierto? ¿Murasakibara sentía eso por él?

—Bueno, nosotros solo somos amigos no pued…—fue interrumpido.

—¿Los amigos hacen lo que ustedes hacen?—el pelinegro se quedó mudo ante esas palabras, tal vez prejuzgaron a la inocencia de la pelimorada y ella sabía más de lo que aparenta.

—Pues… —bajó la vista un poco y la voz de la chica, esa frase dicha por ella le tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo…quiero hacer esas cosas con Muro-chin también…—dijo con confianza, Himuro sintió como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y miró a la chica quien aún seguía de pie dentro del jardín trasero. Lo digirió, cada palabra, y debía admitir que Murasakibara estaba muy bien y un cuerpo así sería increíble de poseer pero no podía, se golpeó mentalmente y controló sus hormonas para responder no como un cualquiera si no como el hombre que era.

—No puedo hacer eso…—contestó.

—¿Por qué? Tú has dicho que Aka-chin es tu amiga y que ustedes hacen esas cosas ¿no? ¿Por qué ella es más importante?— Himuro no sabía dónde meter la cabeza y se talló un poco la frente riendo un tanto torpe.

—Hay una gran diferencia yo…—se mostró serio, la miró fijo y tomando aire decidió dejar todo en claro— no puedo hacerlo contigo porque no quiero herirte, tu eres especial para mí.

Murasakibara solo se limitó a observarlo, verlo a los ojos firmemente por un largo momento en que el tiempo parecía pausarse y el leve viento frio ondeaba la ropa del jardín. Himuro sonrió de una manera cálida y finalmente agregó.

—Tu eres mi mejor amiga, Atsushi— y de alguna forma para la pelimorada eso sonó como un rechazo muy insultante pues, aunque le alegraba el titulo la excusa le pareció absurda en ese momento y, tomando una de sus camisas colgadas se la estampó en la cara a Himuro entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta de cristal detrás de ella.

Tal vez Murasakibara si sentía algo por él o tal vez solo era su lado femenino que decidió atacar para defender su orgullo. Himuro, con la cara empapada, no tenía la respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad, no importa de que país o religión sea, lo que dijo Himuro debió doler jajaja.<em>

_Digo, si te gusta alguien y dices !Quiero todo contigo! y él responde "No puedo, eres mi mejor amiga" ¿No es algo duro?_

_Aun así no estamos seguros si Atsushi siente algo por él ¿No es asi? Gracias por leer._

**-Yisus**


	8. Danza

_No se cuantos días han pasado pero sigo de pie publicando. Ustedes tranquilos que esta historia va lenta pero segura. GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, por ustedes sigo aquí...de pie... y adelante!_

_Disfruten el cap._

* * *

><p>Podría perderme en ti con tal de no encontrarme a mí mismo, hundirme en tu andar y tus risas fugaces que se disuelven como pastillas en el agua. Podrías perderte en mi si tan solo así lo desearas. Basta con que lo preguntes, basta con que lo sugieras, basta con que lo insinúes.<p>

Podría perderme en tus ojos a veces helados como el invierno o cálidos como el verano, en tus intentos de no seducirme cuando sin más lo has hecho, sin quererlo, casi al natural.

Podría perderme toda la vida contigo y danzar alrededor de ti solo para obtener migajas de tu amor, de ti.

**Do it – Danza**

Por YisusCraist

Ese día Kise revisó como unas trecientas veces el papel con la dirección marcada y se talló los ojos al ver el lugar. La gente entraba al mismo entre risas; hombres, mujeres, parejas mientras un espectacular hermoso iluminaba desde el techo hasta la calle misma. Luces, el olor a vino proveniente desde dentro, uno dulce. Kise tragó saliva, tal vez no venía muy acorde su vestimenta para esa clase de lugar tan fino y, retornando un par de veces en sus pasos, decidió aproximarse a la entrada donde un hombre con un libro enorme le miró con expresión juzgadora.

—¿Tiene reservación?—cuestionó el hombre. Kise se puso nervioso por esa voz tan gruesa y ese porte de saca borrachos con traje que tenía. Seguro le botaba de una patada del lugar pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

—Kise Ryouta…—dijo él y pensó en ese instante que Kuroko seguro le jugaba una broma pues de lugar no se había equivocado.

—Adelante —le dijo el hombre sorprendiéndolo ¡Wow! No se equivocaba de lugar ni parecía una broma. El rubio dudativo se abrió paso mientras una mesera le acompañaba hacia su lugar reservado.

¿Acaso eso era una cita? ¿Esa chica tenía esas intenciones? Ah, eso sí que era sorpresivo pero Kise no la culpaba después de todo él era muy popular. Y así, con ese pensamiento ególatra, el rubio llegó hasta la mesa reservada donde la mesera le llevó. Esta era una mesa con una única silla lo cual en ese instante fue extraño pero después pensó "es posible que al llegar lleven otra más" así que alzando los hombros se sentó. El mantel era color carmesí con una orilla en oro, en el centro un florero sencillo con una rosa roja y frente a él un menú de bebidas y aperitivos de alta clase. No estaba fuera de su presupuesto, después de todo Kise era algo adinerado pero a pesar de eso no gustaba de frecuentar esa clase de sitios a menos que fuera por cuestiones familiares.

Decidió esperar a ordenar, se sentó con comodidad y miró a todas las personas del lugar analítico y al hermoso escenario frente a él con piso de madera tan pulcro y una tenue luz iluminándolo ¿Se presentaría alguna banda ese día? No puso atención hasta que las luces se bajaron, el escenario se iluminó y la cortina roja se removió entre aplausos que el rubio se limitó a imitar mientras miraba alrededor extrañado de que la chica no había llegado.

Unos pasos de un joven con sombrero, traje que constaba de chaleco y pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca con el cuello alzado. Debajo de ese sombrero unos cabellos rosáceos caían y su sonrisa confiada hizo suspirar a más de una. Giró unos pasos en el escenario hasta estirar la mano hacia un extremo del mismo del cual apareció una peliceleste conocida. Vestido entallado entre borgoña, cabello recogido con una flor del mismo color y sus labios teñidos en un rojo escarlata. La chica fue hacia el hombre y juntos empezaron una danza mágica entre movimientos delicados pero llenos de pasión.

Kise se sorprendió, avió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que la chica posó sus manos en las mejillas del joven y se aproximó tanto a sus labios para después alejarse, girar un par de veces y detenerse frente a la multitud. Entonces pudo contemplarla, pudo ver como la luz de los reflectores la iluminaban y la música se tornaba más triste, como sus ojos como el cielo brillaban debajo de esas pestañas hermosas y sus labios entreabiertos miraban a un punto en alto. Kise quedó maravillado, impactado y solo pudo poner su mano en el pecho intentando que su corazón no escapara pues no dejaba de latir con tanta fuerza. Nunca había sentido algo igual.

Kuroko volvió a la danza, fue atrapada por el joven quien la sostuvo de la cadera la miró a los ojos y en estos desprendían una pasión correspondida, una que estaba haciendo a Kise ahogarse, desear estar en ese lugar. Finalmente la música cedió, los aplausos aparecieron excepto los del rubio quien no podía dar crédito a lo visto. El par se inclinó ante el público que seguía aclamándoles y se retiraron del escenario más antes de salir Kuroko le observó, la sonrió muy sutilmente y eso fue demasiado para el rubio quien se tensó y bajó la vista.

Estaba cayendo en algo peligroso y lo supo cuando sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se levantó de la silla, fue hacia la dirección que ella había tomado y llegó hasta una perta donde un hombre corpulento estaba impidiéndole el paso. Kise se hizo a un lado, al otro y no podía pasar al hombre quien le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Esta área es solo para empleados—espetó el sujeto.

—Si pero necesito buscarla a ella…necesito verla —dijo el chico. El hombre le hizo una seña para que se retirase y detrás de él la peliceleste bajaba unas escaleras quitándose la flor del cabello y sus celestes hebras cayeron con parsimonia hasta sus hombros y mirando a Kise dijo.

—Déjale pasar, Nebuya… viene conmigo —el moreno alzó una ceja y finalmente se hizo de lado para que fuera hacia la chica. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se lo preguntó hasta que se detuvo ante ella y la vio. Ella era más baja, preciosa, su piel tan blanca, ella era otra a la Kuroko que siempre veía en la escuela, a esa que nadie notaba. Lucía tan preciosa con esos labios teñidos, con ese vestido entallado.

—Tú…—las palabras se le escaparon, Nebuya solo se rio del pobre muchacho obvio y Kuroko suspiró señalándole el camino.

—Tengo que cambiarme para el siguiente acto, vamos —Kise no pudo reaccionar pues la chica ya iba directo a una especie de vestidores amplios. Había un montón de vestidos, trajes, zapatos y espejos. Ahí estaba recostado en un sillón el chico pelirrosa con el sombrero negro cubriéndole la cara, Kise pasó de él mientras Kuroko iba al espejo y se quitaba el labial rojo de los labios.

—Yo…no sé qué decirte, no sabía que hacías esto…—la chica alzó los hombros y pasaba del rubio mientras iba al lugar donde los vestidos estaban colgados—quiero decir…eres magnifica— la chica se detuvo dándole la espalda frente a un vestidor y asintió sin verle.

—Gracias, Kise-kun…—emitió y entró al mismo. Detrás de ese, donde ninguno de los dos jóvenes le veía, se quitó el vestido rojo cambiándolo por uno azul como sus cabellos, más corto y pomposo. — te invité para que observaras, si planeas ayudarme de alguna forma tienes que saber lo que hago y por qué lo hago.

—Lo entiendo…yo —el rubio se talló los cabellos—quiero decir pude verlo pero …—rio torpe, confuso. La chica salió del vestidor atándose el vestido detrás del cuello esperando a que el dijera algo más—quiero bailar contigo…—Kuroko se quedó seria, aún más de lo que era mientras el chico pelirrosa del sombrero empezó a reír quitándose el mismo.

—Solo porque viste la pintura no serás un pintor…—susurró el joven sentándose en el sillón y clavó sus ojos rosas en el rubio— si no te apasiona no lo intentes, vas a ofender a la dama.

—Momoi-kun —le reprendió suave al chico.

—Solo digo la verdad… sabes que enseñar de amor a quien no ama es una pérdida de tiempo —Kise frunció el ceño, miró al chico y muy seguro de sí mismo dijo.

—Lo haré, voy a aprender y bailaré con Kurokocchi …—el pelirrosa sonrió, se puso de pie y se quedó frente a Kise mirándole con sus ojos penetrantes.

—Entonces te enseñaré…—Kise relajó la expresión, se sintió confuso ante eso y ladeó la cabeza— si no aprendes una rutina en dos semanas te alejarás de Tetsu-chan.

—Momoi-kun, para con eso—el pelirrosa sonrió dulcemente a la peliceleste quien solo suspiró resignada. LKise los miró a ambos Acaso ellos…

—¿Qué dices? Te enseñaré bien de ti depende aprender —alzó las manos al aire, era un verdadero reto pero parecía su única oportunidad. Kise era fácilmente moldeable y aquella provocación le había motivado.

—Hecho, aprenderé la rutina más difícil, la danza más complicada y bailaremos juntos Kurokocchi —el chico sonrió hacia Kuroko quien se sorprendió— y así salvaremos el club de baile.

Tal vez remotamente la peliceleste creyó en que él lo lograría, que su determinación era genuina y cumpliría su meta. Nunca estaba de más soñar después de todo era bailarina y ese era su trabajo así que decidió creer en él, sería mágico si lo lograra en tan poco tiempo.

Retornando ese lunes a la vida escolar pareciera que el festival mismo no hubiere existido. Todo estaba tan en limpio y orden, todos los papeles y anotaciones apiladas perfectamente y una orgullosa jefa del consejo estudiantil rendía cuentas de los grandiosos resultados. Por otro lado el rubio andaba desvelado, la peliceleste en plena clase pensando en mil cosas, la peliverde omitiendo pensamientos que no deberían estar y Murasakibara luchando contra el sueño letal. Si, ese era un lunes normal. El último joven del consejo estudiantil escribía algo en un papel y lo borroneaba constantemente para después volver a escribir, tal vez de todos los integrantes parecía el que seguía teniendo más energía concentrado en su labor.

Aomine se sentaba hasta en los lugares de atrás por eso mismo no rendía bien en sus clases pero estar ahí era bueno para él pues salía del blanco del profesor en turno y así podía tontear, garabatear, leer una revista de su idol favorita y demás. Pero en esa ocasión ni su ídolo, ni los pechos grandes de una modelo, ni garabatos torpes le distraían si no una nota que después fue transformada en un avión de papel. Terminado lo suyo miró con orgullo su obra y la alzó notando que era lo suficientemente perfecta como para no llegar a su destino.

Concentró su vista en el pelirrojo que se sentaba unos asientos más al frente y confiado sonrió apuntando con cautela, inclinando el avión hacia al frente un par de veces y finalmente lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El avión iba directamente a la cabeza de Kagami, eso era fantástico pero este giró repentinamente, siguió volando y salió por la ventana abierta.

Aomine se sintió entre decepcionado y enfurecido, intentó de nuevo y volvió a lanzar esta vez viendo como el avión se impactaba al suelo y nadie lo había visto. Intentó otra vez, ahora el mismo se quedó clavado en el cesto de basura, uno más en el macetero y el último intento ni siquiera voló ¿Era en serio? Él era uno de los mejores basquetbolistas de toda la escuela, posiblemente el mejor, y ni siquiera podía arrojar con puntería un avión de papel. Enfurecido hizo un avión más grande, escribió lo mismo de siempre y lo lanzó pero este fue con tanta fuerza que se estampó en la cabeza del profesor tirándole el peluquín.

Hubo un silencio generalizado, la maraña de cabellos yacía en el suelo y todos se miraban entre sí. El profesor giró con una vena en la frente, tomó su peluquín y el papel. Aomine podía darse por muerto, se escondió detrás de un libro y solo pudo escuchar al profesor diciendo entre dientes y coléricos "Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga… si tienen algún asunto que arreglar les sugiero que salgan de mi clase…" todos miraron al par. Aomine suspiró derrotado, no debió poner el nombre del chico ni el propio en tal papel y por su parte Kagami no entendía que pasaba y era porque aún le costaba captar lo que el profesor decía. Fue Kuroko quien tuvo que traducirle.

—¿Eh? Wha…—el profesor señaló a afuera, Kuroko le hizo una seña para que saliera y entre regañadientes, para no meterse en problemas, salió siguiendo al moreno —What happen?—dijo irritado y confuso fuera del salón.

—Es tu culpa idiota —dijo 'inteligentemente' Aomine señalando al pelirrojo— ¡Si tan solo estuvieras en el club de básquetbal y no en el de cocina!

—Excuse me? —exclamó confuso Kagami y cuando el moreno iba a reñirle recordó que en primera el pelirrojo no hablaba su idioma y en segunda, después de mucho notó, que por esa misma circunstancia no podría entender lo que decía la nota. Se golpeó mentalmente, después con la mano y por último contra la pared—He…hey. Are you okay? —Kagami se inclinó hacia el moreno con una expresión de preocupación.

—Maldita sea, me he rendido contigo, nunca pod…—cuando Aomine giró la cabeza para encararlo se encontró con la más hermosa expresión de preocupación otorgada por un ángel de cejas curiosas, ojos de fuego y delgados labios. Se quedó frio un momento ante la cercanía inclinado en ese ángulo era posible ver más allá de la clavícula del chico pues la camisa holgada daba espacio para que sus ojos llegaran a algo, a ese pecho. Aomine volvió a golpearse con la pared aún más fuerte tanto que el cerebro debió movérsele un poco.. ¿En qué pensaba? A él es cierto que le gustaban los pechos pero que fuesen copa C en adelante no esa clase de pechos.

—What the f-…—expresó sorprendido Kagami al ver que el otro chico no dejaba de golpearse contra el muro y decidió apartarlo de la pared antes de que se siguiera lastimando —Come on!

—Suéltame —forcejaba mientras era agarrado con una especie de llave para alejarlo de ese sitio— maldita sea que rayos me pasa —seguía exclamando Aomine hasta que, entre tanto ajetreo el profesor salió del salón con los ojos profundos y llenos de furia mirando al escandaloso par que se detuvo ante su presencia.

—Joven Kagami, joven Aomine…—espetó colérico — los voy a suspender por el resto de la semana….

—¿E..eh?—Aomine quedó en shock aun atrapado por Kagami quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y menos seria su entendimiento cuando sepa que en su segunda semana de clases fue suspendido por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya.

—Nos vemos en una semana —dijo y teniendo las mochilas de ambas en manos se las lanzó a los estudiantes que las atraparon viendo como la puerta se cerraba de un solo golpe.

—¿S…suspendido?—Aomine tragó saliva — Akashi va a matarme y a ofrecerme como sacrificio….

—I dont understand but I'm so hungry. Do you like the hamburguers?—dijo a Aomine .

—Nos acaban de suspender idiota, sus…._suspendeishchon_*…AGH —si bien Aomine era un joven despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo hasta él sabía que la palabra suspensión implicaba: problemas con Akashi y nada de básquet durante la suspensión y esas dos cosas le molestaban, preocupaban e incomodaban. Kagami suspiró, tal vez él solo tenía una idea de lo ocurrido pero una parte estaba agradecido, no estaba con ánimos de la escuela ese día así que haciendo una seña con la mano invitó a Aomine a que le siguiera — ¿A dónde rayos vas?

—I need food…—Aomine relajó los brazos, decidió tomar todo con la calma que podía y caminó detrás del pelirrojo esperando que Akashi tardara en notar su ausencia. ¿El lado positivo? Tenía una semana libre que podía aprovechar en casa ideando primeramente un plan para atraer a ese americano al equipo y también para averiguar que rayos era ese efecto que provocaba en él que le calentaba más que las mejillas.

* * *

><p><em>*Me morí de poner eso, el inglés de Aomine está de mi nivel. Tomamos cursitos de inglés online [?]<em>

#_suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon #suspendeishchon_

_Esta semana no haré el do it battle, hasta la otra. Tengo que esperar un poco a acomodar personajes y pues Momoi-kun va a entrar a la competencia para que lo conozcan mejor. _

**_-Yisus_**


End file.
